Prepared to fight tooth and claw
by KrazyTigger
Summary: What would have happened if Rosalie had never met Emmett in the first place? And Edward and her got it together. It would mean Bella and Edward would have never found love. But what if she loved him like a brother? And found love with someone else? Enjoy.
1. Baseball

"Bells, let me show you!" I walked over to Bella carefully, standing just behind her and putting my arms round her to take the bat with her. I felt her shiver against my bare chest, I knew I was warm and she seemed to be freezing, but she was holding out well. I nodded to Quil who nodded in return and threw the ball as hard as he could, which was pretty damn hard to be honest at us. I grinned slightly as I made Bella swing the bat with all of her strength and a fair bit of mine. There was a loud crack as the ball made contact with the bat and flew high. "Bells you did it!" I exclaimed happily picking her up and swinging her around gently.

She giggled slightly wiggling to be put down, which I did. She was so small that it was cute, well compared to me she was small. With a small sigh she glanced at her watch and exclaimed at the time, her hand on her head. "I am so late. Edward is going to be wondering-"She stopped suddenly as Edward strode across my yard now, his eyes furious, he was unhappy. I wrapped a protective arm around my Bella, I knew it wasn't her he was going to snap at, it would be me.

Edward and Bella were like brother and sister; it was hard to separate them sometimes. But I managed it, the only one who really could, which annoyed Edward greatly. He didn't like he little adopted sister mucking about with werewolves, it scared him more than anything, being a vampire himself. But Bella was human, she had every right to be with me seeing as she lived in my house half the time.

I growled a little as Edward stopped in front of us, he shouldn't have even been there, he should have stuck to his side. "You shouldn't be here, it's breaking the Treaty!" I hissed at him as Bella shrunk into my side at the sight of Edward's glare.  
"Oh and you never cross the border do you," Edward growled in defensive, sarcastically. Ok, so he was right, but I wasn't going to let him win that easily.

"Sam with be here soon, then you'll be in trouble. You and your little bloodsucking family," I provoked, I knew I shouldn't have, but we were sworn enemies and it was hard not to. His whole family made me sick. Not that they were a family, not really. There was him and his girlfriend, Rosalie, or Barbie as I called her. Then there was Jasper and the freaky one who could see the future, Alice. And the parents were Carlisle and Esme Cullen, married of course. I didn't mind Carlisle or Esme and sometimes I got on with Alice, but the others I despised, even though I'd never had any contact with Jasper. And they had been the ones to adopt Bella as a sister, well sort of.

Basically Bella's father, Charlie an old family friend, had been so busy with work that he was unable to have Bella living with him without her being unsupported by him. So she had been forced to choose between going home to her mother, or stay in Forks. She took the Forks option and moved in with me and my dad Billy, going home to see Charlie whenever she could; he seemed fine about the new living arrangements. But recently she had been half living with the Cullens and half living with us. Of course we didn't agree with that, but Bella had insisted that it was fine, so we let her. Charlie had no idea, and she wanted it to stay that way.

Edward shrugged a little, holding his hand out to Bella, who hesitated. "Actually, I was thinking of staying here for tonight," She whispered, her tone apologetic. To my pleasure, Edward looked more than a little wounded, but he nodded and turned to leave. He half turned back as if to say something, but thought better of it and disappeared in a swirl of dust and dirt. Bella sighed, picking up the bat again and turning to me. "Ready to go again?" She asked with a small grin, I returned it and started where we had left off, as though Edward had never interrupted.

About an hour later we stumbled through the back door to the house, giggling madly as we clutched our sides. Quil had managed to hit Embry on the head with a bat when he had swung too hard, and Paul had thrown a fit, phasing in the middle of the pitch. Ok, that hadn't been so good, I had been forced to phase in front of Bella (again) to knock him of the pitch and into the forest.

Quil sunk into one of the chairs as I went to the fridge and took out some drinks for the four of us that were left. Bella sat herself on the worktop, her legs crossed in a very ladylike position. I threw her a can, which she caught quite well, I grinned before throwing one to Quil and Embry who both caught it, no surprise there though.

"You know, I think Bella could be playing for a professional team soon," Embry teased her; she glared at him, knowing he was winding her up. She picked up a jar off the side and threw it at him. She knew it wouldn't touch him because he would catch it, which of course he did. She sighed shaking her head a little, with a small pout. Well how could I resist that? She knew exactly what she was doing, and my Bella wanted a hug.

I crossed over to her, putting my arms around her waist and lifting her off the counter, she giggled again, struggling against me. "Jacob Black put me down now!" I just grinned holding her close to me, knowing she would give in eventually. She soon did and wrapped her arms around my back and hugging me, which I returned with her still about a foot in the air. "You win, again."

"I always win," I teased, putting her down and glancing at the other two. Embry wolf whistled and Quil rolled his eyes shaking his head a little. I knew what was going on in their minds; I had to put up with it every day. They all wanted to know why we hadn't got it together yet, we were so close that it was hard to think that we hadn't.

The door slammed open and we all turned, knowing who it was without needing to hear their voice or see their face. "Guys, Bella," she added Bella's name on coldly, making Bella winced a little at the sound. Leah hated the fact that Bella was friends with both vampires and werewolves, though nearly everyone else had accepted the fact, well maybe not Edward. "Sam needs you three on patrol." She turned and left quickly, the other two got up and followed.

"Will you be alright?" I asked Bella as I took her chin in my hand to make her look at me, she had been staring at the floor. She nodded with a small smile, which warmed my heart.  
"I'll be fine," She assured me with a nod. I wrinkled my nose and nodded too, hugging her once again. She returned it limply and I sighed sadly releasing her and heading out the door. Stupid Leah.


	2. Author's note

**Author's note: Sorry about this guys, but I forgot to put my disclaimer on, so this is it. I had to add it as a new chapter as I couldn't edit it.**

**I do not own any of Twilight or the characters.**

**Please read and rate this story, I enjoyed writing this one actually. I would like to see some reviews so I'm encouraged to carry on writing. Thanks.**

**This story is just a random story that I thought up when I was studying for an exam, no idea where the idea came from. So from now on enjoy. And I promise to write some more as soon as I can, no idea when that'll be. I try to update one of them at least once a day, no promised there though.**


	3. Pickle

"_I just don't see why-"_

"_Jacob, you and her make me sick, do you know that? It's disgusting. Completely wrong-"_

"_Shut it Leah before I shut your mouth for good!"_

"_Try it Jacob, I dare you-"_

"_Shut it both of you!"_ Sam's order silenced me, but not Leah, who was stubborn, like always. She carried on the argument even though I had finished.

"_Go on Jacob. Not frightened of Sam are you?" _Leah mocked me nastily, I growled to myself causing Seth to glance at me as we ran in wolf form. I knew he didn't like Leah and me arguing, as she was his sister and I was his best friend, though most of the time he sided with me, because Leah could be a complete…

"_Want to carry that thought on Jacob?" _Leah suddenly growled in her mind to me, though the rest of the pack heard it just as clearly.

"_Leah I said shut up!" _Leah was silent now as Sam ordered her a second time.

The pack mind was really starting to irritate me, I wished I could shut it off, but it was impossible. We had all tried to do it with no success. _"Phase back then," _was Sam's response to that, but I simply refused, I liked being in wolf form other than the mind thing. To me it felt like I was free and careless, even if I wasn't. I was worrying about Bella, she seemed troubled to me. I knew she was torn between the two clans. The vampires were her family, but we wolves were even more of her family. She had been with us for over half a year and she was one of us except the fact that she couldn't phase, but she didn't need to.

"_She is NOT one of us!" _Leah growled suddenly and the whole pack groaned mentally together. I knew all of them accepted Bella as part of the pack, just like they had accepted Emily as one of us.

"_Leah, you know as well as we all do that Bella IS one of us!" _Seth cut in before I had a chance to say a thing.

"_Jacob phase now!" _Sam ordered after Seth had barked furiously at Leah.

"_What?! Why?" _I demanded furiously, but I already knew why, it was in case I flipped again at what Leah was saying. I had been known to do some damage when I flipped, so I didn't need telling twice. I phased quickly as Seth carried on patrol on the part of La Push that we had been running around.

Slipping on some cut-off jeans I headed back towards the house at a fast run. It was getting dark and I knew Bella would already be asleep, but even still I wanted to see her before I crashed for the night. As I entered the kitchen I turned on the light heading straight for the fridge for some food, we could get very hungry at times. I pulled some stuff out to make a sub, and then turned back, jumping and dropping all of the food in my arms.

To my surprise Bella was sat at the table, head on arms fast asleep. She was breathing deeply, and didn't move even when the jar of pickle cracked on the floor. I stepped over the food on the floor and across to her. She looked so peaceful that I didn't want to move, though I knew I had to, she would hurt her back if she slept like that all night. Slowly I picked her up like a baby in my arms and headed for my room, which was now hers as well as mine. I was sleeping on the made up bed on the floor of our shared room, though she had tried to convince me she would sleep on the floor, but I was having none of that.

Gently I placed her on the bed and she stirred gently before cuddling into the duvet and going back into a deep sleep. I watched her for a while, loving how pretty she looked just lead there, her cheeks flushed slightly, and the peaceful look still on her face. I crept out after that, knowing that I shouldn't look at my adopted sister in that way, but it was hard not to. We were so close, we always had been and I loved her more than anything. I was willingly to do anything for her, even if it meant I had to risk my own life to do so, I would do it.

If I was to lose Bella then I wouldn't know what to do, that's why I didn't want her to be with the vampires all of the time, at least if she wasn't I would know if she was safe or not. Sighing I set about cleaning up the mess I had made before, I was still thinking about Bella.

I didn't see why the Cullens had taken such a liking to Bella anyway, she was just a girl. Well she wasn't just a girl to me, but to them she was. Just another girl that they passed in their never ending lives. Why were they concerned about her welfare? Why did they want to hurt her? Because that's what they were going to do, I knew they were. After all they had to move away eventually, so that no-one would guess what they were, and they would leave Bella behind, they wouldn't have a choice in the matter.

I wouldn't let them take Bella with them; I would hunt them down if they did. She was part of my family as well, and I wasn't prepared to lose her just like that, it was unthinkable. I knew the rest of the pack, with the exception of Leah and possibly Sam, would be behind me on the matter.

I couldn't be bothered to get anything to eat now so instead I shoved it all back into the fridge and headed off to bed. I slipped onto the mattress on the bed, not bothering with a cover as I was toasty enough. For quite a while I listened to Bella's light breathing as she slept peacefully. I smiled to myself and closed my eyes gently, falling into a deep sleep, I was exhausted.


	4. Leah

Prepared to fight tooth and claw chapter seven

I woke earlier the next morning, and that was only because Bella decided that it would be fun to get out of bed and trip over me, clumsy as always. "Morning Jacob," She greeted, red in the face, that's another thing I loved about her, her blush, it made her looked prettier than ever. Our legs were completely tangled together and she gently pulled hers out of mine before standing up and facing me. I just laughed a little propping myself up onto my elbow and beaming at her warmly. She grinned back, before leaving the room to make us some breakfast, like she always did.

Today was Saturday so Billy would be out with Harry Clearwater, meaning that we had the house to ourselves, at least until the pack came round, then there would be chaos. I yawned and stretched out before getting up and following the smell of cooking food. Bella was frying bacon in the same clothes that she had been wearing the night before, what was the point in changing before she had a shower. Bella was humming lightly to herself, she sounded so sweet, stopping when she heard me behind her, though I was as quiet as I could have been. "Smells nice," I grinned sitting myself down at the table, she said nothing just smiled and dished it up. "Not having anything?" I asked with a small frown as she set mine down in front of me, but didn't have one for herself.

With a small sigh she held up a cereal bar which she had almost every morning, I sighed, as always a typical morning for us. "That will never fill you!" I commented tucking into my bacon while she sat opposite me.

"It will, trust me, not all of us are ravenous wolves," Bella laughed tucking her legs underneath her now with a small sigh.

"Oh, insulted," I muttered finishing off my bacon and putting my knife and fork down. She just rolled her eyes and finished off her cereal bar, jumping up to wash up. "I'll do it, you take a shower." She grinned happily, giving me a brief morning hug before heading off to have a shower.

Half an hour later she returned to the kitchen, her wet hair tangled around her face and neck, a towelled dressing gown around her, she was frowning as she searched the kitchen for something. I watched, unable to tear my eyes away, even though I'd seen her like this loads of times before. I had been watching the television, but watching her was much more interesting.

She must have felt my gaze on her because she looked up from where she was searching; I looked away quickly making it look at though I was trying to think of something. "Jacob," She whispered in a soft voice, walking towards me, I glanced up at her, and then back at the television, trying to look nonchalant.

"What is it?" I asked in a whisper as well. Why were we whispering? We didn't normally, we shouted at each other, maybe she needed to tell me something.

Her tone changed then, it was no longer soft and whispering, but normal for Bella. "Have you seen my brush?" She asked pushing her hair from her eyes and frowning deeply. I pointed her in the right direction and she nodded her thanks before disappearing back to the room.

I couldn't help but wonder what she had wanted to say before she had changed her mind. Couldn't of been anything important or she would have said it. I settled back down to watch the television, waiting for either her to return or for the pack to appear. Neither happened for quite a while and I was starting to worry about her, maybe she'd been snatched by vampires in our room. I hadn't smelt anything so I wasn't too worried, and I couldn't go and see if she was alright because she was changing.

Shouting loudly, Leah burst through the door, causing it to crash against the wall. "Get out!" I thundered standing up now, and stepping towards her, a glare in my eyes, but she ignored it.

"Seth has been hurt on patrol!" She whispered her voice fearful and upset. They might not have got on at times, but she still cared for him and they were still family, no matter what happened. I dropped all my fierceness now as it turned to concern for my friend, it didn't enter my mind at the time that he would heal almost instantly, unless it was really serious.

Bella entered the room now, whistling to herself, "So Jake, what are we-"She cut off when she saw Leah with a small 'oh' and then said in a whisper. "I should leave." To my surprise Leah raised her hand with a small apologetic smile to Bella.

"No, you should be here too." That was it, I was suspicious. Leah made it obvious that she hated Bella so why was she trying to be nice to her now? It didn't make any sense to me, none at all. I growled a little glaring at Leah, who looked a little hurt.

"I was just going to apologise for everything I said or did to Bella," Leah muttered glaring back at me. Something was really wrong and I knew it.

"Leah! Stop messing about," I whispered to her and her alone, looking at Bella while I said it though. Bella frowned a little at me, not sure why I was acting that way, I could see that on her face. With a small sigh I crossed to her and explained what Leah had just said. "Seth has been hurt, on patrol. Leah said that just before you came in." Bella looked terrified and upset as she turned to Leah.

"How seriously is he hurt?"

"Very seriously," Leah whispered to Bella, who looked pained at the thought. "We need to find him!"

"What do you mean?" I asked frowning more than ever now. Surely she could have gone on her own to find him if he was hurt, they had the mind link after all, and he could have guided her. Leah clearly winced a little, looking at me sadly.

"I asked him to do something for me, against Sam's orders," Leah whispered biting her bottom lip, she looked sincere enough. "I thought we could go and find him, the three of us, before Sam does-"

"Wait three?" I cut in and she nodded looking at Bella, who looked just as surprised, but nodded. That would mean human forms. "Alright, Bells come with me."

"No," Leah said suddenly shaking her head a little, while looking at Bella. "I need to make things up to Bella, so I thought we'd have a chat while we were looking." I narrowed my eyes at her, but nodded against my own free will because Bella was shooting me glares.

An hour later and there was still no sign of Seth and I was starting to worry about not only him but Bella as well. She had been alone with Leah for an hour and that was never a good thing. I couldn't help it, I had to phase to find him, and there was no other option, so I did. Instantly I felt him inside of my head and I was in his. I growled furiously, Leah had tricked me, Seth had never been injured.

"_Your sister is so dead..."_

"_I can't believe she would do that, not to you anyway."_

"_What's happened?" _Sam's mind entered in with ours as he phased, he took a look without any of us saying a thing. _"Ah, now we have a problem. A rogue werewolf with a vulnerable human, not a good mix."_

"_We have to find them!" _I cut in angrily, I was going to rip Leah to pieces when I found her. She was so dead if she had hurt my Bells....


	5. Rain

"_Leah, I swear, you are so dead!"_

_Why? What did I do?" _Her voice was innocent, but there was no blocking off what she had done, not that I wanted to, I wanted to find my Bella. At least now I knew she was safe, but walking straight towards the boundary, right to HIM!

"_You know exactly what you did, and I promise that when I see you I am going to hamstring you!" _Was my barked reply to her, showing her in my mind exactly what I was going to do. She mentally winced, knowing that she was in BIG trouble with me. Why couldn't she just accept Bella as one of us?

"_Jacob, cut it out. Let's just find her." _Sam was calm about all of this, but then again he wasn't too keen on Bella either, though he accepted her as one of us. _"You know why I feel the way I do." _He added, his voice was a clear growl now, so I shut up.

Leah had told Bella that I didn't want her in my life anymore and she didn't belong in La Push with all of us, but of course she did. And Bella being Bella took it to heart, and decided it was best for her and mostly for us to leave, so that was what she was doing. But she was leaving to join him and I was never going to allow that, anyone but him, actually no-one was having my Bella. I felt Leah leave the pack mind, no doubt to go and hide somewhere, I would find her, without a doubt.

So now me, Sam and Seth were racing as fast as we could towards the boundary to get Bella and stop her making the mistake that would break my heart. My heart right then was pounding extremely hard, and I was panting with the effort of running my fastest. I wanted more than anything to reach her in time, though I didn't think we were going to, from what Leah had said (ok thought) to us Bella had set off ages ago. That was not a good thing, far from good in fact. I was panicking; I couldn't let her walk away, not like this.

"_Jake, calm down. We'll get her." _Seth cut into my panicked thoughts, though I could tell his were also worrying. As much as he got on with the vampires he was fond of Bella and loved having her around. What Leah had said was sure to keep her away for good and Seth didn't like that, he would have to talk to just the pack if that was the case. Him and Bella stayed up for hours talking about stuff, it would hurt him too if she left. Seth clearly chuckled at my thoughts. _"Not half as much as you though Jake."_

We were coming up on boundary and fast, I had already caught her scent and it was extremely fresh. At least that gave me the tiny bit of hope that I needed to push me forwards even faster. And then there she was, about three metres off the boundary. How close had that been? I sped up a bit catching up to her, just as she turned, her eyes wide. I stopped right in front of her, turning to face her, a glare in my eye. Bella just looked away, biting her bottom lip, tears in her eyes. My heart melted, again, what was it with this girl? She knew how to stop me glaring I'd give her that.

"_Watch her," _I told Seth and Sam, they nodded and stood either side of Bella so she couldn't go anywhere while I phased a little way away. I slipped on my pants, no shoes or top, I didn't need them, before returning to them. She was now sat on a log, her back to me, her head bowed. With a small sigh I went and sat with her, slipping an arm around her cold shoulders. I knew she would be cold, it was raining and she should have been inside in this weather. Luckily she had a personal heater, me. Sam and Seth left now to give us a little privacy.

"Bella," I started, but she held up her hand to stop me, actually pulling away from me and getting up.

"Don't say a word, Leah explained everything and I must say it makes perfect sense now," Bella whispered her voice clearly cracking as she did her eyes on the floor.

"Don't be a fool! Since when did you listen to what Leah had to say? Even I don't listen to what she has to say 'cos it's all worthless crap." This at least made her laugh a little, but only a little before she turned stony faced again, her eyes on the floor.

"Leah was right though wasn't she? I don't belong with the pack. I'm not one of you, I never will be!" Bella whispered looking up at me, and I mean looking up, as I had stood up and towered above her. She actually looked more hurt than I had seen her look before, she had just been told that she was worthless and unwanted by the pack, of course she was upset.

"Bella, you know it was all lies to get rid of you," I whispered gently holding out my hand to take hers, which thankfully she took. "Leah doesn't like anyone outside of the pack knowing and on top of that you're friends with vampires." Bella looked at the floor again, perhaps that had been the wrong thing to say to her. "Bella I want you in my life more than anything, doesn't that count for something?"

She looked back up to me now, hope in her eyes, just a little. "Are you sure Jacob? Sure I'm not just trouble?" I sighed pulling her into a tough hug, though not too rough.

"I love you Bells," I felt her freeze beneath me, so I quickly added to that little statement. "Like a sister." I felt her relax at that, though I didn't get why she was so upset about that whole thing. Everyone knew already how much we cared for each other and yet she seemed reluctant to admit to it.

We stood silently for ages like that, me warming her up against my body and her just being there for me, though I was meant to be there for her. After a little while I felt her shift as the heat started to get a little uncomfortable for her, so I let her go, putting her at arms length and giving her the strongest look I possibly could. She sighed and nodded a little, biting her bottom lip while grinning. "I know, no more listening to Leah." She laughed shaking her head a little now as I grinned back at her.

"Fancy a ride home?" I asked her, a wicked look in my eyes and one passed over her face as well as she nodded. I turned and headed into the bushes to phase, coming back out to meet her, my tongue lolling in a happy way and she laughed, it always cheered her up and I knew it did as well.

Gently I padded over to her, letting her climbing onto my back before turning and licking her hand gently, my own little kiss. She giggled in a girly way and settled down, leaning forwards and resting her head against my neck. I shuddered at her touch and took off; before I knew it Bella was asleep on my back, breathing deeply...


	6. Clifftop

Leah was dead, so dead. I was going to find her and rip her to pieces for what she had done to Bella. I knew she was hiding, but there wasn't a chance that she would stay hidden for very long, she never did. Sam was trying to keep me calm about the whole thing, but then again what did he know about caring for someone the way I cared for Bella. Ok, so he did love Emily more than anything in the world, but that wasn't the point.

Bella was sleeping now, in the room we shared. I made sure she was comfortable before I left to look for Leah, who wasn't in wolf form (I'd checked). There were quite a few possible places she could be, her house being one of them, the beach being another. I was heading there now, at top speed on my bike, I was most likely going to crash, but what did I care. I would just heal again so I didn't see the point in going slow.

I skidded to a halt in the car park at the beach and jumped off. I'd only just realized that I was wearing my pants and nothing more, again I didn't care I wore this all of the time. I stalked off down the beach looking for signs of Leah, which there were plenty. She had been here, that was for sure.

Then was a scuffle off to the left behind some of the driftwood that was there, I was there in a second, grabbing Leah by the arm and pulling her out. "You low life dirty, nasty piece of work!" I growled as she straightened up, glaring at me now.

"You know why I did it," Leah hissed, pulling her arm free of my hand and starting to walk away. I went after her, grabbing her wrist and making her look at me properly.

"That was no reason to hurt her that badly, you didn't see her once you had left," I snapped in a hushed whisper, I knew why she was upset about the whole thing and I did understand, but that was no reason for her to take it out on Bella.

Leah just glared at me, her eyes narrowed dangerously and I let her go, she wasn't getting out of this though. "I did see her once I had left, and she deserved it. I don't want her to hurt you!" This I was shocked by. Why would she say that? She didn't care for me, not like that anyway. Why would she care if Bella hurt me? Wait, she wouldn't.

With that Leah stalked off, her head down, biting her bottom lip. I growled and headed back to my bike, which I had left in the car park. I was not letting this go; there wasn't a chance of that. Kicking up the pedal supporting the bike I set off, at normal speed this time, so not to kill myself, remembering that Bella would be upset if I didn't turn up at all.

I was reeling when I walked through the door, slamming it against the wall and walking in, frightening my dad who was just about to go into the kitchen. "Bella still asleep?" I asked casually intending to go out and grab something to eat, but what Billy said next made me stop.

"No, she went out with you on her bike," Billy frowned, I froze, the turned back to face him on the way to the fridge.

"No…I went alone," I muttered biting my bottom lip as my eyes widened. "Oh no, not again," I growled, running straight out of the door and jumping onto my bike which had been left in the yard. I had intended to take Bella out on hers later so she could get some practise in. Apparently she didn't need it, though I knew this already.

I started it up again and was off quickly, I had to find her, and she had to be somewhere. There was a chance that she had crossed the boundary, but I could cross if I wished. Alice and Esme had welcomed me more than once over there, but then something struck me. I suddenly braked hard, causing the bike to skid to a halt. I bit my bottom lip and turned the bike around, I had been heading for the boundary, but I think I knew where she was. She wasn't going to go over the boundary again as Seth was on patrol there, I had asked him especially. And of course he had agreed, he wanted Bella safe as well.

I was surprised at how close Bella and Seth had actually gotten recently; they regarded each other as brother and sister and were closer than Leah and Seth. Though that was hardly surprising as Leah could be a really nasty bit of work sometimes, like now for instance.

I pulled the bike to a stop as soon as I spotted her, standing at the top of the cliff that Sam and the pack regularly threw themselves off, I on the other hand was not so keen. Bella was stood at the top now, peering over the edge, I knew it was unstable and I didn't really like her that close to the edge. She came here to think often, I don't know why I didn't think of here first.

I cut off the engine, rolling my bike close to hers and leaving it there, before walking carefully over to her. She must have heard the bike, but even still she jumped a little as I stood beside her. "Why are you up here?" I asked in a gentle tone turning to look at her to frown. She shrugged staring out over the sea.

"I come here to think, you know that," Bella whispered, with a small nervous smile. "And I have a lot to think about recently."

"But Bells, you took the bike without me, I was worried," I grinned at her, showing I was joking. She was brilliant on the bike now and I knew she could control it almost as well as me, so I wasn't really worried. I didn't want to reveal that I had been worried she had run straight to HIM again. I really did not like HIM at all. HIS name wasn't even thought of in my head. "Now, c'mon, you're freezing." I turned back and headed for the bikes giving her another moment.

But as my back was turned I heard a large crack and then Bella gasp, so I turned back around to face her, to see what was wrong, but she wasn't there. I stared in horror, knowing there was only way she could have gone. I knew that cliff wasn't safe, at all. I ran to the edge and peered over in shock, but she was gone. "Resurface," I whispered to myself, my eyes wider than ever, but she never did...


	7. Dr Bloodsucker himself

**Thank to all those who have read this, and to all those who have reviewed it. I'd like to just reply to a few of those here...**

**Sweet-single**** – I agree with you completely. Leah does need a good kick, maybe I should have Bella do it =]**

**Twilights silvermage – I myself am unsure of that yet, and I do intend to write more, so look out for it.**

**GingerCathoway – I think she does, she seems to have a soft spot for him, not sure where that is going yet though.**

**To all those who asked for more, well here you are. Enjoy!**

"Bella please," I whispered, my voice croaky as I had swallowed a massive amount of salt water. My eyes were stinging a little as well, but they were mostly filled with tears. I pushed my long hair off my face so I could look at her a little better. She was too pale, her eyes closed as though she was peacefully sleeping, but I knew better. Her skin was dripping wet as well as her clothes that clung to her. Sam knelt beside her now, putting a gentle, but large hand on her neck, feeling for a pulse. I held my breath for a second before he looked to me and smiled, then I breathed out, relieved.

After she hadn't resurfaced I had dove straight into the water after her, not caring about the rocks below, all that I was worried about was my Bella getting out of it ok. As soon as I hit the water I felt how cold it was, even to my skin, I couldn't imagine what it must have been like for her. It didn't take long for me to find her, though she was rapidly sinking to the bottom, then being slammed against the rocks by the waves, before sinking again. I cringed, but swum strongly over to her, forcing my breath to go a little longer. I grabbed her around the waist and forced her to the surface, but she hadn't been responsive when I had pumped all of the water out of her and she still wasn't moving when I got her to the beach.

That had been when Sam had joined us, telling me she was ok. Seth was soon there as well, phasing a little way away, pulling some shorts on and joining us. "How is she?" I heard him whisper to Sam, who hesitated in answering, that meant it was bad, it always did. I continued to look at Bella, though I was listening in to their conversation.  
"She's not moving, she's freezing cold and she has head trauma." Damn it! That meant a trip to the hospital to see our favourite bloodsucking doctor, Doctor Carlisle Cullen, Edward's adoptive father.

"Jacob, I know you heard that, and I know that you know what we must do," Sam whispered, clamping a hand on my shoulder as I nodded, picking Bella up in my arms. "Straight there, she's in a bad way." I nodded again and ran off, Bella still in my arms, still not moving, though I could see her chest rising and falling heavily now. She was as light as a feather to me.

"Wake up Bells," I whispered as we reached my house, and I headed straight for my Rabbit, putting Bella in the back. Dad was at the door in seconds, frowning at us, but I held up a hand telling me I'd phone him or something, this was more important. And then we were off, racing for the hospital, me checking Bella over my shoulder every now and then. No change, except the fact that she was breathing a little better now. I took a deep breath, steadying my thoughts. At least she wasn't going to die. _"No, she'll just be brain damaged or something." _No, that wasn't the way to think, I couldn't think that way. My Bella was going to be alright, sure she was.

I pulled into the hospital car park, parking across three bays, I didn't actually care. I jumped out, picking Bella up and sprinting for the entrance of the hospital. As soon as I was inside a nurse spotted us and called for a doctor, who came running and guess who it was? Dr. Bloodsucker himself. He took Bella from me, careful not to touch me in anyway, and ordered someone to find a bed. "Jacob, what happened to her?" He demanded to know as I followed him, he was still carrying Bella. Seconds later a bed arrived and he put Bella onto the bed.

"She fell off the cliff top," I explained, sincerely looking at him worriedly. "It was a complete accident," I growled when he threw me a look that suggested it wasn't, but then nodded anyway. "She was under the water for a fair amount of time and hit her head on some rocks." Cullen nodded at this as well, saying something to another doctor who had joined him, though it was in a low voice so I couldn't hear.

Bella looked so small on that bed, as I held her hand in mine, biting my bottom lip. Charlie was going to kill me that was for sure. Suddenly Cullen's cold hand grabbed my wrist with impressive force as they pushed Bella through some doors. "You can't go in there I'm afraid Jacob," He said in a soft voice, I must have looked upset because he then added to that. "She'll be fine, I promise. She's breathing and the head trauma isn't too bad. A nurse has had to call Charlie, so you might like to wait for him. Plus Edward is in the hospital somewhere, he'll be along shortly." I froze at that. Why was he there?! He had no reason to be! Alice wouldn't have seen this, surely?

I nodded, unable to argue anymore, taking a seat outside. Cullen flashed a smile at me, which I assumed was meant to be a reassuring smile, before going inside the room they had taken Bella into. I waited, waited for all hell to break lose. Bella was going to be fine, Cullen had said so, and he was never wrong, well not so far anyway. With that Edward swept towards me, looking more than a little furious. "How could you let this happen to her?" He demanded as I stood up now, my eyes furious as well.

"This wasn't my fault," I growled in return, ready to rip the nasty piece of work to bits; I knew he could hear me in my thoughts so I amplified them even louder than normal.  
"Try it pup," Was his response to that one.  
"Oh I will leech, as soon as Bella is safe and I know she is."

With that the doctor vampire (how does that even work? Isn't that like contradicting itself completely?), entered the corridor now beaming. "She wants to see you Jacob." I nodded, as he went back inside, shooting Edward a gloating look, which he just rolled his eyes at. No harm in trying to wind him up I guess. Now I entered the room carefully, looking at Bella wired up to loads of machines, though she now looked alright, maybe just a little pale, but she smiled at me when I entered, as if I was the best person she had seen all day.

"Gave me a scare there Bella," I grinned feebly at her, walking over to bedside and taking her hand. She smiled back, her head on one side like she didn't understand what I was saying. I glanced at Carlisle who was checking her stats, his head down, but he soon looked up, placing her clipboard back.

"Bella is fine in herself, but she does have a bit of a head trauma, which could mean she has forgotten some things that she knew before. She knows who everyone is, I've already asked, but there are certain things like the make of her bike that she couldn't quite get." Carlisle explained to me, frowning a little at Bella, who just nodded, she knew all of it already, I was sure.

"Anything else?" I asked my voice weak and unsure. I had done this to her, if only I'd taken more care of her.  
"I think that's all of her injuries, though her throat will be sore for a few days and she'll have trouble breathing because of all of the salt." He nodded a little which I returned, trying to smile at my Bella, who just beamed back.

"I'm fine Jake, trust me," She assured me, squeezing my hand that was holding hers. I knew she was right, but I couldn't help but blame this on myself, after all I was supposed to be taking care of her, not letting her jump of cliffs.  
"Quite right too," I heard Edward mutter somewhere behind me and I growled in the back of my throat, just a warning, nothing more, nothing less. Bella sighed leaning back now and shaking her head a little, she knew we didn't get on.

"Jacob Black!" I voice suddenly thundered behind me and I froze, knowing I was going to have to face the man who could make my life a living hell. Charlie Swan...


	8. Surprises

Ok, so everything was cleared with Charlie, or I thought so at least. He hadn't been too happy and I had assured him it was my entire fault, though Bella had disagreed. She had told him it was her fault and that she had been standing too close to the edge and that was why she had fallen over. I on the other hand had told him that I hadn't told her to come away, which was true; I'd just told her we were leaving and left her there. Thankfully Charlie blamed neither of us and Bella was still living with me and dad.

I'd brought her home an hour ago and never left her side since. Seth had popped in and so had Sam, just to check Bella was alright. Even Paul, Embry and Quil had come to say hello. Leah hadn't showed her face, thank goodness. I didn't have any time for right now and I was most likely going to kill her when I saw her again.

After all she had been the one who had caused Bella to fall off the cliff in the first place. If she hadn't of had a go at Bella, telling her we didn't need her than Bella wouldn't have been stood up there. I knew that she had been told what had happened because Sam had told me earlier when he had been round.

Dr. Bloodsucker had told me that I just needed to sit with Bella until she started to remember the minor details that she had forgotten. She could already name the make of her bike, my bike and my car as well as many other things. She was definitely on the mend, I could tell that. She had some medicine to take before she went to bed and when she got up in the morning. It had a long name that I couldn't even say, let alone understand what it was.

Bella had happily chatted away once she got home, which I didn't think was right at all. After all shouldn't she have been quiet after a massive knock to the head like that? I knew I would have been, for sure. But there she was, sat beside me on the couch nattering away like she hadn't seen me for years.

I, of course, chatted back to her, determined to make sure she was the old Bella as soon as possible, which she seemed to be, that was until Seth joined us for the second time, when she was silent for ages. Well that did have something to do with what Seth told us. "Leah has left the pack, well not exactly, she's still in the pack mind, but she's ignoring everyone. She's run north, that's all we know. And she has no intention of coming back."

Ha, serves her right. She should leave and never come back, that's what I felt. Bella was silent now, biting her bottom lip, her eyes on the floor, set and angry. I knew what was coming. She was about to blame herself for splitting the pack up, when Leah had done it herself. Seth sensed it to and got up to leave us to talk it out, he was upset enough already and he didn't need Bella blaming herself.

"Look at me," I whispered, in my fiercest voice, or the fiercest I could manage around her anyway. She didn't look up, but stayed looking at the floor, determined not to look at me. "Bella," I gently pulled her chin up with two of my fingers so she was looking at me. Her eyes locked onto mine, with such passion that I almost forgot what I was about to say. "This is NOT your fault." I promised her, my eyes glaring into hers, until she reluctantly nodded, trying to look away, but I wouldn't let her.

"Leah did this herself, it's her choice," I added as she looked back into my eyes. Again with such passion, burning passion, she was biting her bottom lip as well, a set look on her face. I had always loved that look; it was one of the many things that made me fall for her. And then I did what I had wanted to for ages.

I bent my head a little and placed my lips tenderly against her, moving my hand from her chin to her cheek. She hesitated, I felt her hesitate, but then her hands were in my hair as she kissed me with that same passion that I had seen in her eyes. I returned it, putting my other hand at the back of her neck and moving with her lips. My hand became tangled in her hair, holding her to me, though I didn't need to. My other hand moved over her cheek, tracing it gently. Both her hands were in my hair, pushing me closer to her.

Where had she learnt to kiss like that?! She had such passion in her kiss, it was unbelievable for such a quiet girl who liked to read alone, and think about things in great detail.

She leant back a little, as we continued to kiss, I followed her, my body moulding to hers, my hand moving from her cheek to her back, I felt her arch it a little and I smiled, breaking our lips apart. She was taking a deep breath as we sat there in the same place we had finished. I rested my forehead against hers, still smiling, which she wasn't returning. What was wrong?

"I'm sorry," She whispered, wriggling away from me, removing her hands from where she had put them, on my shoulder blades. I frowned a little, removing my hands as well as she got up and rushed from the room, I heard a small sob as she slammed the door of our room. I sat there in complete shock, my mouth hanging open a little.

She had just kissed me, an amazing kiss I might add, and she was upset about it? What had I done wrong? Maybe she wasn't ready...I got up carefully, running a hand through my now messy hair.

What was wrong with Bella?


	9. The Note

The next few days were really awkward with Bella, she simply refused to talk to me, or even look at me to be honest. She just sat in our shared room, staring into space or went out and walked along the beach alone. I really didn't understand her; she had kissed me back hadn't she? I hadn't imagined it, I couldn't have, not that amount of passion and the fierceness of her kiss. No-one had the imagination for that, no-one in the world. So it went on for just under a week, but soon her mood changed towards me again and she was just as friendly as before, though she a little more flirty than before, which I didn't mind.

A week and a half after the kiss we were sat in the middle of our front room floor playing snap and Bella was beating me easily, when the bell went. She got up to answer it, taking her cards with her in case I cheated. But she came back looking a little puzzled, and holding a piece of paper. "It's addressed to you," She told me, holding it out to me. I frowned and took it, putting my cards down, and then opened it up.

"_Jacob,  
I need to speak to you, this is really important. Can you make sure everyone is out of the house in half an hour? If Bella isn't up to leaving then put her in the bedroom. Please Jake, this is so important.  
L"_

"Leah," I muttered to myself, almost growling, I recognised her messy scrawl anywhere. What did she want? She had no right to leave a message like that, but on the other hand she did seem stressed. Leah would never leave a note like that unless she needed help and I would be the last person she went to, next to her own brother.  
"Hmm?" Bella frowned at me, as I muttered Leah's name, but I looked up with a small smile, crumpling the note and shrugging, before throwing it in the bin.

Half an hour later I had persuaded Bella to go out to look for some shells to decorate the bathroom. We had been meaning to do it for weeks and weeks, but we'd never got round to it. She had wanted me to go as well, but told her I had some things to do first and I'd join her later. So I was sat waiting for the girl whose head I should quite rightfully rip off. The doorbell went, a few minutes early, but then that was Leah. I sighed and went to answer it, growling at her as I did. "Come in then, scum."

"That is no way to treat me," Leah answered, not even raising her voice. Something was really wrong with her now, had she banged her head or something? "Jacob, I need to talk to you." Yes, you established that in your note, I thought bitterly to myself. Her tone was too soft for Leah, too gentle, especially towards me. She walked into the front room as she was so used to coming to this house that it just seemed natural to be in there. She sat herself on the couch, looking up at me, as I was leant awkwardly against the doorframe, watching her intently.

How could one girl change so much and in so little time? Especially when that girl was Leah...It didn't seem possible, in fact it wasn't. "Me and you," Leah started as she looked up at me, was it just me or was she batting her eyelids at me? "We've never got on very well."  
"Yeah you could say that we have a blatant dislike for one another, yes," I replied in a cold manner, glaring over at her. She sure was beating around the bush today. What was her problem?

"Well I think that should change," Leah whispered, getting up and walking over to me now, I stood frowning at her, not getting what she was on about. That was until she wrapped a lock of my hair around her finger. "You see I've always liked you really. You're such a good looking guy, so grown up and handsome." Wait! Hold on, was Leah flirting with me!? Oh no, that seemed wrong on so many levels and as it was Leah...I didn't even want to think about it. Leah arched her body closer to mine and as she was nearly as tall as me, I could see right into her eyes.

They were glinting dangerously as she suddenly pressed her lips to mine. I tried to pull away, not wanting this to happen in the least. All I wanted was my Bella, not Leah. Why was she even putting us through this? What was the point? She must have known I didn't like her and I knew she didn't like me in that way. So why did I find myself kissing her back? Oh no, this was the last thing that I wanted to be doing. But I found my hands tangled in her hair, on her back, holding her to me. She was strong, she fought back, kissing my fiercely. This wasn't the same as it had been with Bella. I wanted that, more than anything and I felt she wanted it to, but this kiss was just my longing for Bella. And I was taking the nearest thing available that was offered, Leah.

It made me feel sick to think I was doing this. I felt nothing for Leah, but I did for Bella. Leah obviously knew this and was taking advantage of the situation. It was like when someone took advantage of someone who was grieving, that made me feel even sicker. But I didn't stop; I just kept kissing her, our lips moving together the whole time. _Stop it! _I screamed inside of my head, but I never did. Our kiss seemed to go on forever, I knew it should have stopped, this wasn't want I wanted.

Then something made us break apart, the clatter of something hitting the floor when dropped. I released Leah and turned back to the doorway in which I had been stood. And there now stood Bella, broken seashells shattered over the floor, her mouth and eyes wide open, her eyes filling with tears. "Bella," I whispered pulling myself away from Leah, but Bella just shot me a look before running from the room and slamming the bedroom door behind her. I turned back to Leah, who was smirking, it was clear she had gotten what she wanted...


	10. Trouble

I am such an idiot! Why did I kiss her back? Was it that hard just to push the stupid girl away from me? No it wasn't, except I had no self control whatsoever and now Bella hated my guts more than ever. How could this of happened? Oh wait, yeah I know. I was just making things worse for Bella, not better. I was supposed to be helping her on the road to complete recovery, not knocking her off of it. And now she was going to be worse than ever.

I had tried to talk her, after I had kicked Leah out that is and I mean literally kicked her out of the house. She didn't seem to mind, she really did want to get rid of Bella, more than anything and she had been willing to do all of that. But Bella had put something against the bedroom door to stop me getting in there. Rightfully I should have broken the door down, but that felt so wrong. What if she got in the way? I'd hurt her, more than a little as well. "Bella," I called through the door instead, but she completely ignored me. I could here her rustling about and began to wonder what she could be up to. "Bella," I tried again, but still no answer.

So instead I sat against the door, waiting for her to come out, I was sat there for about half an hour. After that the door opened, me falling backwards into the room and Bella standing over me. Her eyes were red, her face furious as she looked down at me. To my surprise she had a bag slung over one shoulder and the house phone in her hand. She dropped it on my chest as she stepped over me and headed for the door, not saying a word. Wait, she was leaving!?

I got up as quickly as I could and followed, we were in the yard by the time I caught her up grabbing hold on her wrist to stop her. "Get off me Jacob Black!" She growled, turning on me fiercely, her eyes blazing with such hate. I stepped back, but held onto her wrist fast.  
"Bella, don't do this," I begged her, my voice and eyes pleading. I knew exactly who was coming to pick her up; I could hear the roar of his engine not too far away. Why him!? He pulled into the yard then, jumping out as soon as he had stopped and marching over to us.

"Get off her pup," He growled, grabbing my wrist and squeezing it until I released. Bella shot me a glare before going and climbing in the passenger's side of the car. She wasn't even going to stop this scum attacking me, not that I needed her to, she just usually did. Did she hate me that much? Obviously she did... "Stay away from her, for good," Edward growled as he released my wrist and turned back to the car. But I grabbed his arm yanking him round to face me. A snarl ripped from his chest and one from my lips.

"If you hurt her..."I started, but Edward gave a sharp harsh laugh, glaring at me. I knew what was coming before it even did.  
"It appears you're the one who has hurt her, not me," He pulled away from my grasp, leaving me standing there, completely helpless. I had to do something, to stop my Bella from leaving but what? Edward was pulling away now, at a fast speed. What could I do? I had to stop her or I was going to fall apart!

"I love you Bella!" I suddenly shouted, the words escaping my mouth before I could stop them. I saw Bella freeze in her seat but she didn't order Cullen to stop, he just kept going. And I was left standing in the yard. Alone. How had this happened? I had lost my Bella. One of the only people I truly cared about. Or the one person I actually loved.

I deserved this, I really did. I was a stupid fool who had ruined everything with her. I deserved to be hurting on the inside. But she didn't deserve it and now I had hurt her just as much as I was hurting if not more. Quickly I turned and phased mid run, not bothering to take my clothes off and just letting them shred into pieces, what did I care?

"_Jake," _Seth greet me, quite warmly, but then saw what was going through my head. _"Ouch," _Was all he could manage to say, before there was a horrible silence that neither of us seemed to want to break. _"I am going to KILL Leah!" _His voice burst into my head, making me jump violently as I was running.  
_"You're not alone there," I_ told him, my head was reeling and even Seth winced at the intensity of my thoughts. Even I thought they were bad, but then again Leah did deserve it. She made me sick; she had done what no-one else in the pack would even think of doing.

"_I sometimes can't believe we're even related," _Seth cut into my thoughts, obviously not enjoying them, so I tried to forget them, knowing he would still see. We couldn't hide anything from one another and soon enough the whole pack would share in my pain, my grief, my torment. But they would support me, make me stronger. _"Course we will," _Seth told me after listening it. See.

Even that didn't comfort me right now. Bella was gone, her heart broken, her head a mess and worst of all she was with a bloodsucker who had no regard for human life. Could things get any worse? I guess not, but I best not think that just in case. After a few moments of silent running someone else entered the pack mind. It was Sam.

"_Jacob, Seth, we have a big problem," _He told us, making me halt instantly. My first thoughts flickered to Bella, but then I focused on what Sam had said.  
_"What is it Sam?" _I asked my head on one side as I listened intently. Please don't be about Bella, oh please.  
_"It is Jake I'm afraid." _He never called me Jake, this was bad. _"Alice has been to me, there's trouble on the way and they need our help."_

"_Bella's out there with them!"  
"I know Jacob, that's the problem. Bella's the problem. She's going to attract a lot of attention from vampires in the future, Alice has seen it!"_

Oh no...


	11. Meeting

The whole pack was out the Cullen's house, hidden in the shadows of the trees. Why we were hiding I have no idea, they would have known already that we were there. I really didn't want to be here, not when I knew Bella was so close and I was unable to see her, not that she wanted to see me anyway. I shifted uneasily between the trees, my eyes on the Cullen's back door, Seth sitting beside me. He was uneasy as well, I could tell as I was in his mind. He turned to me, a small lopsided grin on his face, though if you didn't know what a grin in the wolf world looked like you would have thought he was baring his teeth at you.

"Bella doesn't want _him_ here," an ice cold voice broke the silence between the pack, standing right in front of us between the trees. I allowed a growl to escape my lips as I turned to Edward. Sam growled as well, at the front of the pack, but he was warning me to keep my mouth shut.  
_"Jacob stays," _Sam told Edward, though he didn't speak or even growl out loud. Edward would hear him, without a doubt. Stupid mindreading bloodsucker.  
"Watch you tongue _DOG_!" Edward growled, his velvet voice raising a little as he glared at me from between the trees.

I just grinned; enjoying myself thoroughly now, I always did love to wind him up and the thing was that he tended to bite every time. He growled at this as well, though said nothing and so it was my turn to retaliate. _"And risk your family?"_ I asked, my tone highly questioning, my eyebrow arched. _"I don't think so."_ Edward didn't reply to this either, just glared at me instead.

"Please be silent," Alice's soft voice broke through the angry silence now as she danced lightly towards us. Though she couldn't hear what we were saying to him, she knew we were. I'd never minded Alice, or Esme, they had always been alright to with the pack. "I have something to tell you all. And seeing as the future just disappeared I guess you're involved." She grinned at this widely; her eyes look directly at me for a second. "Luckily I managed to see what was going to come before it did disappear."

"_Get on with it Alice," _I told her in my mind, knowing Edward would translate. He threw me a murderous look before turning back to Alice.  
"Jacob requests that you please hurry," He told her, twisting my words. Why did he do that?! I could speak for myself, I growled low again, causing Sam to sigh at the front of the pack and shake his head at me.  
_"Tell her what I actually said," _I told Edward in my mind as I glared daggers at him through the trees. Edward gave a small sigh before turning back to Alice, the rest of the Cullens now behind her, but no Bella.

"He actually said and I quote, 'Get on with it Alice,'" Edward told her, causing her to chuckle a little. She turned back to the group now, but was looking straight at me as she spoke again.  
"And I shall," Her twinkling voice gentle and calm as she walked closer to the pack, her family hesitating then following her. Edward stuck to her side like glue, almost afraid we'd attack her if she was alone. As if.

"Now, I have reason to believe that Bella is in danger. I have foreseen that a group of, well let's say unearthly vampires, are on the way towards us. We have no idea why, or what they want, but they're coming," Alice explained to us in a careful voice as she frowned at the group. "And so we need to protect Bella, with your help," she added as she looked to Sam.

"_Bella is one of us, of course we'll help," _Sam's voice echoed around the group as I growled a little, glancing at Seth. Leah wasn't there, that was for sure.  
_"Was one of the group," _I said bitterly as I looked down at the floor. Edward translated for Alice, who smiled and nodded.  
"Then it is settled. You shall help us in protecting her. Now I need you to leave so I can see when they are coming, if I can." Alice told us as Sam nodded, before turning and leaving the vampires. The pack followed him, but I refused to move, and so did Seth. We both phased a little way away, pulling some sort of trousers, before going over to the vampires, Seth had brought me some.

"Get out of here Jacob," Edward growled as I approached him, I growled in the back of my throat, but kept going. I wanted to see my Bella, to make sure she was safe, if only I could see her for a little while. "Not a chance, she doesn't want to see you." Edward had heard my thoughts, again. This was going to get annoying, more than a little annoying. "Yes it will when I start quoting your thoughts." I growled again and glared at him.

"You can't stop me seeing her," I told him as Alice sighed a little, shooting her 'brother' a look before walking over to me. Edward tensed, but let her go. I frowned at her, my eyes hurt and upset. "Alice, you have to let me..."  
"It's best to just leave it for now Jake," She whispered putting a hand on my arm. Her eyes were sympathetic towards me and her touch was gentle. Edward was still glaring daggers at her, shaking his head. "Well how would you feel if it was Rose?!" She demanded, turning to glare at him now. He shrunk back a little and I smiled, satisfied. "Just leave her for now, she needs time."

I nodded, though it was clearly reluctantly, I didn't want to let go. I needed her, though she didn't need me quite as much. I needed to get off their land as well, before I was sick from the smell of vampires. I turned and phased again, ripping my trousers to shreds....


	12. Into The Forest

We had been waiting for news for three days by the time Alice finally called with her plan and even then I didn't like it one little bit. Bella was to be taken away from Forks and La Push as soon as it was possible, in order to keep both her friends and family safe, Bella herself had insisted this. I had smiled when I had heard this, because it was just so Bella, always thinking of others before she thought of herself. Now the bit that I didn't like was the fact that we'd have to join the Cullens and Bella on the pretence of a hiking trip. Great.

That was not my idea of a holiday to be honest and I couldn't imagine it was Edward's either, but I knew the others would put up with it if they could and Edward would follow to save Bella from any danger. This meant I would be able to tease and wind him up as much as possible, which I didn't mind in the least. And I could possibly get Bella to talk to me again, there was always a chance, actually there probably wasn't a chance that she was going to talk to me again, not ever.

Leah still hadn't shown her face recently, not that anyone really minded, except maybe Seth and her mother, but Seth was busy with the plans to take Bella away and their mother was used to Leah's mood swings and jaunts just recently. Bella would be travelling with Seth, so to hide her scent from anything or anyone that was tracking her. She had refused point blank to travel with me, as both Sam and I had suggested, so it was set that she'd travel with Seth instead. I wasn't too happy about this, after all Seth was still a youngster, though not much younger than me as he reminded me when he saw this in my thoughts, so I let it drop, which he was pleased about. He liked having the responsibility of looking after Bella, as he did care for her greatly, like a sister.

So on the morning, we were all set, extra earlier as well, meaning most of us were yawning, Bella included, she looked like she hadn't slept all night, her eyes were very red. We were stood in the middle of a clearing, all of the Cullens and the whole of the Pack. Esme and Alice were both wearing some of Bella's clothes, I could tell this because they were simple and not designer labels like the ones they usually wore. I think this was to lead the vampires elsewhere. "Now, we might not even run into any, it might be a false alarm," Alice told everyone and Sam nodded from the head of the pack.

Bella, who was in a designer coat and jeans, obviously Alice's because they were so small, just nodded and looked away, a little bored. Wasn't she in the slightest bit worried? I knew I was and I wasn't even in her shoes, but she seemed so nonchalant, too uncaring to be honest. Then I remembered and glanced at the one who could control feelings, I decided he must have been keeping her calm, wise move.

When we were all clear of the plan, the members of the Pack that hadn't phased, Seth and I, went to phase behind some trees. We returned to the clearing, most of the Cullen's gone. It was just Carlisle and Bella in the clearing, he was instructing her on something, now she looked panicked, Jasper had left. Seth trotted over and knelt down for her to climb onto his back, which she did, with Carlisle's help. He whispered something else to her and she nodded lightly, settling down in Seth's soft sandy fur.

Then we were off, at a fast speed as well. The whole pack was divided and rotating around Seth as we ran. It meant he had to go a little slower so we could run in a circle around him, as well as going forwards as well, it was a tricky task, but we managed it. It took us a least an hour and three quarters of an hour to reach our destination, which was far north. And in that whole time Bella didn't even acknowledge the fact that I was even present, she just stared straight ahead of herself, and halfway through the trip fell asleep.

Once we were there, I was first to phase, jogging over to Seth and Bella and pulling her from his back, cradling her in my arms. Three of the Cullens were already there, Carlisle, though he had left last, Alice and Jasper. I walked slowly over to the tent obviously set up for Bella, looking down at the person I loved most in the world, even if she didn't love me back. She stirred gently in my arms, whispering something that I didn't catch.

I had ruined everything with this girl and I deserved to be hurting now as I looked down at her peaceful face, her beautiful face. "You know she cried herself to sleep most of the time after that happened," Alice's soft voice from behind me whispered as I set Bella down in the tent on one of the sleeping bags. I turned to her, my eyes sad as she continued. "Edward wouldn't want you to know how much it pained her to see you kissing Leah. Not that he cares for your feelings; he just doesn't want to accept the fact that she needs you." Alice shrugged and headed back over to the other three, who were pouring over something on the table.

I followed her, just to see what was going on. They were all studying a map that was set across the table and it looked to be quite important, so I left them to it. Instead I settled in front of the tent and listened to the sounds of the pack prowling around nearby, looking for signs. That was when Esme, Edward and Rosalie joined the group, all looking rather pleased as Edward whispered something to Alice, and he then spotted me and strode over.

"Your guarding services are no longer needed here dog," He grinned evilly at me as he crouched down to my level, glaring at me as he looked into my eyes. "Go and join the rest of the Pack." I glared back, pulling myself to my feet and stalking into the forest, I would get him back for that one, but I didn't want to kick off with Bella so close, she might have gotten hurt...


	13. Forgive Me? Please?

"_Anything?"_

"_No nothing so there isn't any need for you to worry. Go back to Bella please and try and make it up to her."_

"_Yeah tell her it isn't the same without her," _Seth cut into mine and Sam's conversation, though naturally the whole pack was hearing it anyway. I don't know why I bother telling them to butt out anymore because they all know what is going on all of the time anyway, which can be rather embarrassing. _"Yeah, especially when you play that kiss over and over again," _Seth cringed in the pack mind, as did everyone else as they remembered. I just laughed a little and played it to them once again, the Bella one of course, not the Leah one, which was too much. _"Stop it! She's like my sister and I don't want to see that!"_

Finally! Seth admitted that Bella was like a sister to him, I knew he would eventually and was happy that he had now. He seemed pleased that he had said it as well as he laughed a little in the mind. _"Now phase!" _Sam instructed me with a small sigh after the kissing incident. I grinned and headed behind some bushes not far from the vampire camp.

I phased and pulled on another pair of jeans, brought by Seth again because he is a life-saver. I strode over to the camp, only getting Alice's attention really. Edward, the blonde guy and the big built one, whose names were Jasper and Emmett were nowhere to be seen. As for the others, well they were talking in low voice away from the camp. Alice and Bella were sat by the fire, and only Alice looked up when I approached. I noticed Bella's eyes were red and puffy from crying and I winced a little.

"They're hunting," Alice informed me with a warm smile, patting the camping chair beside her for me to sit in. I half smiled at her, but sat opposite them on the ground. "Fine then, we made you some food." She shoved a tin bowl into my hands, it should have been baking hot as it had been on the fire, but it felt nothing to me. Inside was bacon and mash with peas. Such a random mix, but I didn't mind, I just wolfed it down, my eyes on Bella.

She didn't look at me once, just stared at the floor, her eyes determined and angry. Once I had finished, Alice got up and flitted away, leaving us alone. "Bells," I started, but Bella got furiously up and started to walk away, into the forest. I was after her in seconds. "Not a good idea," I told her, firmly catching her arm. She turned on me her eyes blazing and furious.

"Get off me Jacob Black!" She snarled, causing me to let go of her arm in surprise, but I was quick to recover from that attack, that was until she started again. "You've broken my heart, I hope you know that!" I got angry now, shaking a little as I fought to control my temper. I knew if I lost it with her I'd hurt her and I didn't want that. She saw this and instantly stopped, her eyes softening, she knew how hard this was for me my temper I mean. Carefully she placed a hand on my arm, until my shaking had stopped completely. "This doesn't mean you're forgiven."

"Bells, please," I whispered, my eyes locking onto her chocolate brown ones, and not letting them go, she just stared back. "You know how much I love you, more than anything in the world. You are my world; I don't know what I'd do without you. That kiss with Leah was a massive mistake. She pounced on me and I wasn't expecting it, she wanted this, to get rid of you. She wanted this to happen."

"But you kissed her back Jake," Bella whispered, tears springing to her eyes as she spoke. "I saw you. You didn't try to stop her; you were kissing her passionately back."

"That wasn't passion Bells, it was just stupidity, because I was longing for you." I whispered as I stepped towards her, taking her soft hands in mine. She looked down at them and twisted her fingers through mine. That was a good sign. "When you ran off like that I was heartbroken, I thought you didn't care."

"I do," Bella whispered, stepping closer to me, her eyes on my face as she smiled gently, a watery smile. "I care for you more than you know. I'm just frightened." I smiled back at her, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear gently as I looked at her.

"I'll look after you, I promise," I told her gently as I tilted her head gently, smiling down at her. She looked happy, well happier than she had done before. "I protect you from anything."

Bella let go of my hands, instead she twisted them behind my neck and pressed her lips to mine. I was again overcome by her sudden passion and was kissing her back, our lips moving together. She gripped at my hair, pushing me to her, and my hands found their way around her back, holding her to me. She gently pulled her mouth away with a gasp and I kissed along her neck, little gentle kisses.

I looked at her now, stopping for a moment, she was smiling at me, the tears of sadness gone, but new tears had formed, tears of happiness I guessed. "I love you Jacob Black." The words that had come from her mouth shocked me more than anything I had heard her say. She gently put a hand in my hair, stroking it with her fingers.

"I love you too," I managed to say as I gently pushed her against the nearest tree, I kissed her again then, and she returned it, her eyes burning with passion. Her body was pressed against the tree and my body was pressed to hers.

I could feel her heavy breathing as she kissed me, so I pulled away allowing her to breathe for now. But she was having none of that, she just kissed me again and I couldn't help but kiss her back. I picked her up softly in my arms, our lips still moving together, the passion growing. She soon stopped when the rain began to pour down and she let out a small cry of surprise, tearing her lips from mine. "Come on, let's go back." I whispered, nuzzling my nose in her neck as I carried her. She giggled a little and rested her head on my shoulder.

Alice looked up when we entered camp, very wet, she smiled but said nothing as I carried Bella to the tent and went inside with her. Why was Alice not worried about the rain? I set her down as she shivered a little. "I'll let you get changed," I told her as I went to leave the tent, but she caught my arm and I stopped to frown at her.

"Don't be silly, you're the warmest thing around here," She laughed, pushing the wet hair from my eyes. "Plus I hadn't finished kissing you yet." I smiled at her, going back into the tent properly.

I sat myself down, pulling her into my lap as she wrapped her arms around my neck and snuggled as close as possible to me. I kissed the top of her wet head and I felt her kiss my neck very gently. I realised then how much I really did love this girl and how I didn't deserve her...


	14. Smells

Light was streaming through the tiniest crack in the tent, it woke me. I shifted a little, feeling a body pressed close to mine, trying to remember where I was and when I finally did, I beamed happily. I opened my eyes and looked down at my sleeping Bella, curled up beside me, my arm around her back. She was still wearing the clothes from when we had ventured into the forest, but they were dry now where she had been close to me for so long.

Edward had entered the tent last night, when he had gotten back from his hunting trip and had soon left the tent once he had seen the two of us curled up together, Bella sleeping. I watched her now, for what seemed like ages, until her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at me, wiggling away as she was too warm. "Morning," I said with a smile as I sat up and stretched.

"Good morning," Bella beamed as she too stretched, while sitting up, she studied me for a moment, her head on one side. "I've just realised that you're shirtless." She commented randomly a smile tugging at her red lips. I raised an eyebrow and looked down at my bare chest for a second, then back to her, my eyebrow still raised a little.

"And that bothers you because?" I asked, crawling over to her putting my face inches away from hers, she didn't move at all. Her hand suddenly ran along my torso, down to my stomach then back up again to my shoulder, where she left it.

"Oh it really doesn't," She laughed, her eyes staying locked onto mine. I gave her the smile she loved so much and tackled her gently, pinning her down and tickling her. She giggled and squirmed about, begging me to stop, which I did, only after I'd made her scream a little, loud enough to startle deer. I held her wrists above her head with one of my hands, intending to kiss her gently, just as Edward entered the tent.

Bella froze, her smile fading as she looked over at Edward, I let her wrists go and instead pulled her into my lap once again. "Breakfast is ready," Edward said icily before leaving the tent again. Bella was biting her bottom lip, trying not to smile as I pressed my mouth to her ear and whispered.

"I think we disturbed someone." She stifled a laugh as Edward called out.

"I heard that dog!"

Over breakfast I got glare upon glare from Edward who had sat himself opposite me, I just ignored him. I was happier than I had ever been, I had my Bella back and it was for good this time I decided. I was never going to hurt her again and I was going to protect her with my life, whatever it took I'd do it. She was sat beside me, talking in whispers with Alice, who seemed excited about something, even though she clearly stated that Bella's future abruptly disappeared last night.

"Please keep your thoughts a little quieter," Edward almost begged me, though his voice was angered, causing everyone to look around in surprise as I at first went red then growled at him angrily.  
"Get out of my head then and you wouldn't have a problem would you?" I answered him heatedly as Bella shifted a little beside me, not liking the way this was going. Edward just shot me a look as if it was my fault that he had to talent to read minds.

"Well if you will scream them at me," Edward muttered as he got up and disappeared into the forest. I rolled my eyes and got up as well, walking to the edge of the trees in the clearing. I turned back to Bella who looked a little alarmed that I was leaving so suddenly, I just smiled a little to myself.

"Jake, where are you going?" She demanded to know as she set her food down and strode over to me, catching my hand in hers and locking her eyes onto mine. How could I resist those eyes? "Do you know how dangerous it is out there? You could get hurt! The pack could get hurt!" I just chuckled, leaning down and catching her lips lightly stopping what she had been about to say, she melted and put her hands around my neck, kissing me back.

"You worry too much, the Pack will be fine, I promise," I assured her when we broke apart. I noticed a delighted looking Alice over her shoulder, but choose to ignore that for now. Alice was always happy when people got together, or so I heard from Bella. "I'll be back as soon as I can." She nodded a little at this, kissed me softly on the cheek and let me go.

I smiled at her, turning to the forest and running off, once out of sight I slipped my shorts off, tied them to my leg and phased. _"EWWWWWWWWWWW!" _Was the first thought I got from Seth when I entered the Pack mind as he saw my thoughts and he was completely disgusted by them. _"But she's coming home now right?" _

"_Yeah, if we all get out of this,"_ I answered happily as the other minds changed from worried to happy. I could tell they were all pleased that Bella would be going home again soon. _"Sorry for the details guys, but nothing stays from you does it?"_

"_Nope!"_

"_Course not!"_

"_If it did then our lives would be no fun, because we wouldn't be able to make fun of you Jake." _Were just some of the replied to the comment I made. Nice, thanks for the last one, I thought and the Pack laughed.

"_Shouldn't you be getting back?! Bella will be worried," _Jared teased me and I rolled me eyes a little as I ran, but something made me freeze instantly. I knew that smell and I knew that it wasn't anyone in the whole group as the Cullens had assured me that they were hunting up the mountain we were close to. So why was there the strongest smell of vampire I had ever smelt? It was burning my throat and making my eyes water, I stopped, sniffing the air though I didn't need to and then took off again, alerting the Pack.

"_Seth get back to the Cullens now and warn them!" _Sam's barked order interrupted my thoughts as I ran in the direction of the smell. _"Jacob wait for back-up!"_

"_On it," _Paul thoughts responded to that as he joined me at my side. Quil and Embry burst out of the trees from nowhere and flanked on my right side, Paul on my left, soon joined by Jared.

Then to everyone's surprise someone else's thoughts enter the Pack mind as we ran to face the enemy. Leah's.


	15. Fight In The Clearing

"_Get the hell out of the Pack mind, you evil bitch!" _My mind screamed furiously at Leah, who had just entered the Pack mind, for the first time since the incident with me, her and Bella. _"I swear Leah if you don't get out I will rip you to shreds! You're a stupid, malicious girl who deserves everything she gets." _I growled along with this, though it was unclear where she was, she was just running, towards us.

"_Jake calm do-" _Sam's half order came, but I growled in frustration, speeding up as we headed towards the smell of the vampires.  
_"You want me to calm down after what she did?" _I asked him, a note of hysteria in my voice, well thoughts. _"Because of HER I nearly lost Bella. Because of HER Bella ran away from the Pack, where we could have protected her. Because of HER-"_

"_Jake enough!" _Sam growled, as he came from nowhere, and bumped into my flank, with a small growl, before taking the head of the Pack. _"We have more important things to worry about, these vampires for one. We need to protect Bella, we're out here because of her and we could use Leah's help." _I almost stopped when he said that, but I kept myself running, shaking my head a little, but saying nothing.

To everyone's surprise Leah had stayed silent until then, when she spoke, well thought properly for the first time. _"I will gladly help you Sam, in order to make up for what I did." _I snorted at this, unable to help myself. I was still going to rip her to shreds, no matter what she did to make up for what she did. _"And that is your decision." _She answered calmly, which surprised me again, she really had hit her head this time.

"_Do I need to phase?"_ Seth's mind interrupted my thoughts and I smiled to myself a little. Trust it to be Seth who split this entirely up, that was so like him, he was just concerned about making sure Bella would be safe.

"_No, just get close enough for Cullen to read your mind," _I told him firmly, as I kept running. Before we knew what was happening the Cullens had joined us, every single one, along with Seth. _"Who is watching Bella?" _My thoughts were directed at Edward, who turned and frowned at me as he ran, his head on one side, curious.

"We thought you sent Leah to watch over her?" Edward said out loud, causing both me and Sam to growl. I instantly skidded to a halt, letting everyone run off, I was going back to the camp. I turned and started the other way, my head down, my eyes set and angry.

"_I'm going back to camp," _I announced, though it wasn't really needed, everyone knew already. _"I have to sort this out, or Bella is going to go insane." _I was surprised to hear Cullen agree with this as I ran.

"Get there as soon as you can," He whispered in a soft voice, knowing I would still be able to hear him, despite the fact that we were running in opposite directions. I just nodded to myself and picked up speed, knowing it wouldn't take too long. I had to get Leah away from Bella and it was clear that she had phased as her mind was no longer in the Pack mind. What was she saying to Bella? Or worse doing?

I could see the clearing up ahead, and I could see Leah and Bella, sat talking. They seemed calm, both of them, which surprised me. I could smell vampires still, but that was because the Cullens had been there all night and the smell was lingering, even if they had left. Or so I thought anyway. Just as I entered the clearing, still in my wolf form, Bella and Leah turned to face me. Bella looked like she had been crying and Leah was comforting her. Wait, WHAT?!

I didn't have time to think about it, because what happened next made Bella scream, Leah gasp and me cry out in agony. The first I knew about it was I was tumbling to the left, a searing pain in my flank; something or someone had attacked me. I rolled, straight back to my feet, but I was picked up and slammed into one of the trees, with this I whimpered, sliding to the floor. "JACOB!" Bella screamed from somewhere far away, I couldn't hear her properly, my hearing was fuzzy.

I shook my head, focusing on an image of Bella, knowing I had to pull myself together to protect her. I got to my feet, shaking my head still to clear the buzzing. When I looked up, I stepped back in shock at the scene before me. Leah had phased and was being pinned by three white beings, vampires, over the other side of the clearing. She was whimpering and yelping in pain as they held her. I was surrounded by three as well, all leering and growling at me, as they circled like I was prey, but my eyes fell on something much worse.

Bella was laying flat on her back, one vampire bent over her. He was holding her hands above her head with one hand and had her legs held still with his other hand. He was talking to her in a low whisper that I couldn't hear, but she looked terrified as she looked up into his red unforgiving eyes. He bent forwards, but she cried out, called out my name, making my stomach flip, she needed me. The vampire released his hold on her legs and instead clamped it over her mouth. "Shh, child," He whispered as he applied pressure on her wrists, she cried out and I heard a sickening crack.

That was it; he was going to die for what he had just done. I growled in the back of my throat, lunging at the closest vampire, catching his arm in my teeth and pulling as hard as I could. There was a horrible sound as his arm came off and I threw it in the camp fire. The other two around me lunged, knocking me off my feet. I grabbed one by the leg, tugging hard again, but I felt teeth jam down on my muzzle and I yelped, letting go. One of them was pinning my back end down, so I couldn't stand now and the other one had my front end. The one I had ripped apart, or taken his arm off anyway, was bent over me, leering evilly.

Bella cried out again, causing me to strain my neck to see what was happening. The vampire licked her wrist, the one he hadn't broken, savouring the moment. He picked Bella up, pulling her to her feet and grabbing her hair so she would stay standing. Bella was terrified and I could see that, but she still had her determined streak, she wasn't going to be beaten easily. "Do it then," She whispered, her voice shaking a little, but the vampire just laughed, pulling her forwards. They were coming towards me; he pulled her in front of me, ordering the vampires to let me go. As soon as they were off, I stood, growling in the back of my throat, but I stopped when he grabbed Bella's throat.  
"Phase," He growled at me, causing me just to growl back. How the hell did he know I was human? Who was he? He seemed to have massive amounts of knowledge about werewolves.

I had no option here; it was phase and help Bella or don't phase and watch her die. I couldn't see that, so without even thinking I phased in front of them, not bothering about my nakedness. "Let her go now," I growled at him, stepping forwards, he just stepped back. Bella was struggling desperately, but getting nowhere. "Don't harm her or I will rip you to shreds." I felt two cold hands grab my hands and twist them behind my back, forcing me to the ground, and then pulling my hair to look up at Bella and the vampire.

"Too late," The vampire grinned evilly, as he grabbed Bella's unbroken wrist and bit hard onto it, she cried out in agony, struggling even harder. I gasped in complete shock as I watched my Bella bitten by a vampire, and not being able to do anything about it. I was watching her die and I wasn't fighting back...


	16. Prepared To Fight Tooth And Claw

I was gasping for breath as the vampire released my Bella and threw her against one of the trees, there was a horrible sound as she hit, and I held my breath desperately. _"Get up," _I begged in my mind, watching her body that was slumped in a heap at the base of the tree now. She wasn't moving and I knew that wasn't good, not at all. _"Please get up."_ That's when something hit me; the Pack should have been called. Leah was still in wolf form, and still fighting from the looks of it. What was taking them so long?

There was a loud growl from my left and I looked over, straining to see once again. The vampire who had bitten Bella wiped her blood from the corner of his mouth and turned. I was pleased to see that he stepped back as our party entered the clearing, all growling and crouched for battle. There were eight wolves and six vampires, plus me and Leah when we were released, it would be an easy match against the seven vampires that held us. Edward was at the front of the group, his eyes scanning for Bella, when they found her, he let out a roar of frustration and lunged at the vampire who had bitten her, and he ran at Edward himself.

There was a loud crash as they connected in the middle of the clearing. Before I knew what was happening, the vampire holding me had gone and I jumped to my feet, turning to thank my rescuer, it was Alice and Seth working together. "Get to Bella!" Alice ordered as she disappeared from sight, blurring to the left, then reappearing behind the vampire they were fighting. She jumped on his back, wrapping both of her arms around his head and tugging hard. There was a squelching noise as it came clean off his neck. I watched as she tossed it away and jumped down, ripping one of his arms off. Little Alice had done all of that. Meanwhile Seth ripped the other arm off, I stopped watching then.

Instead I ran through the pairs of fighting vampires and wolves. Little Brady and Sam had one pinned, Jasper had another ripped the pieces with help from Jared, same with Rosalie, though she had been helped by little Collin and Paul. Edward was still battling; apparently these two were evenly matched. Alice and Seth were nearly finished, whereas Carlisle and Esme were having trouble with theirs. Leah had been freed and she, Quil and Embry had ripped one of the ones holding her to bits, Leah had phased back and was burning the bits.

I focused on getting to Bella now, she wasn't too far away and as soon as I reached her, I knelt beside her. She was crumpled and bleeding heavily, that wasn't good in a clearing full of vampires. Her wrist was clearly broken and bent at a funny angle, her breathing was shallow and hardly there at all. I turned, seeking Carlisle, he and his wife had stopped battling, and I knew he was good with blood. He was alone, with Edward and all of the wolves, who were piling the parts of bodies in a massive pile.

Apparently the smell of Bella's blood had caused all the vampires to leave and quickly, but at least we had all won. No-one was hurt, no that was wrong because Bella was hurt and badly. "Carlisle!" I called desperately as I picked Bella up in my arms, pressing her gently to my naked body and started to walk over to him, he met me halfway, taking Bella from me and setting her on the floor so he could take a look. I could feel tears burning in my eyes as I looked at my broken Bella, torn and hurt. "He bit her," I managed to choke, causing Carlisle to look at me in horror.

Edward joined us then, he had lit the fire and was managing to hold his breath and keep control despite the blood. He knelt beside Bella, looking at her in a brotherly way, until he read Carlisle's thoughts and probably my mind too and gasped. "He bit her?!" His voice was appalled, just like Carlisle's face, they were both horrified at the fact he had actually bitten her. "What can we do? There must be something!"

"There is a chance to save her, but it will take all your self control, if you love her you'll be able to do this," Carlisle whispered and Edward just nodded his eyes on Carlisle. I knelt now as well, brushing away the tears as I listened to what they had to do. "Bella doesn't want to be a vampire, so we need to get rid of the venom." Edward gasped again, he had clearly seen what he had to do, but Carlisle spoke for my benefit only. "Suck the venom out." No, he didn't just say that! No, he did just say that. Was he serious?

"Edward can do it, he has control when it comes to Bella," Carlisle told me calmly, laying a hand on my arm to try and calm me. Obviously my face was showing the horror that I was feeling on the inside, which was a great deal. I couldn't find the will inside of me to fight, if it would save my Bella then I would do it, I wouldn't even hesitate, though this seemed a little on the extreme side. But I didn't argue this point, just nodded a little, looking at Bella's beautiful face. What if it went wrong and Edward couldn't take the taste. No don't think that, he would do it without a doubt. So why was there a doubt in my mind as I thought about it? Anything could happen with this; he could lose control and kill her. I stopped right there, knowing that it was alright, me and Carlisle were there. I wiped a smear of blood from her cheek, before getting up, I couldn't see this. I couldn't bring myself to watch this, could I? I pulled my jeans on while I was walking away.

But something made me go back, the fact that I had already lost Bella once and I wasn't prepared to do it again. I was going to fight with myself to watch this, for her. I knew then that I would do anything for her, even chuck myself off a cliff, she was my Bella. I was prepared to fight tooth and claw for her, whatever it took, I'd do it.

Edward took Bella's hand in his own and I felt a surge of jealously, but it faded quite quickly, knowing that he was like a brother to Bella and nothing more. He pressed her hand to his mouth and began to suck greedily, his eyes closed. I held my breath as I watched, it seemed to go on for an eternity, but eventually Edward pushed her hand away from his mouth, shaking his head a little. "No more venom," he gasped looking sickened with what he had just done. My opinions of Edward had just changed, in the fact that he had just saved Bella, instead of allowing her to spend eternity with her family.

I was at Bella's side again as soon as he was done, searching her face for any signs of her waking up. "Tell me she's going to be alright?" I whispered looking at Carlisle who was smiling at Edward, clearing proud of his adopted son. His eyes found mine and he looked upset for a moment, before he cleared his throat and remembered that he was talking to me and not Edward and that we needed to help Bella.

"She has serious injuries," He whispered gently to me as he looked at Bella, getting up, then bending down and picking her up. She looked so fragile in his arms, like a tiny broken doll. I shook my head and looked away. My fault, my fault, MY FAULT! "She has a broken wrist, several cracked ribs and I fear she has internal bleeding, so we have to leave now!" With that he was gone, leaving me and Edward. Edward shot me a look, but to my surprise it wasn't a glare, it was something I didn't recognise. He headed off after Carlisle and I followed suit, my head screaming, IT'S ALL YOUR OWN FAULT, the whole time.


	17. Coma And A Guilt Ridden Soul

"Happy 19th," I whispered gently pressing my lips to her forehead, and then resting my forehead on hers. Her eyes stayed closed, they didn't even flicker in reaction to what I had said. "Bells hon. it's your 19th, aren't you going to wake up," My voice cracked and a tear slid down my cheek as I looked down at her battered and bruised body. Carlisle had been right, she'd had internal bleeding, and it had been bad. He had operated on her himself, but we later found out she had a fractured skull, and she hadn't woken up since the accident. Carlisle had put her in a private room, paid for by the Cullens as they didn't want her disturbed.

It had been over a week since the incident in the woods, and they had tried to remove the life support three times, but every time she couldn't cope without it and so she went back on. The excuse we had used for her accident was that when we were out hiking, she tripped and fell down the mountain, which is perfectly excusable in Bella's case. I stayed by her side, sometimes in the chair, sometimes lead beside her, it depended if she was hot or cold. Charlie had been sleeping in the hospital as well and Edward and Alice had been in every day to see her, sometimes with Esme or the others.

I put my head in my hands, letting the tears fall down my cheeks. Her nineteenth birthday and she was in a coma, with not a chance of waking up. I had brought her to this; if only I had fought harder I could have saved her. I heard the door open and someone joined me, sitting in the chair beside me. "Jake," Seth's soft voice came, putting a hand on my shoulder. He was so young and he was supporting me, that wasn't right. "She'll wake up, she's tough."

I nodded in response, not able to bring myself to say anything. His hand dropped as he watched Bella, sadly. He had been here whenever he could, though Sam had told him he shouldn't be so worried. "Jake..." Seth's voice sounded shocked, but at the same time there was slight happiness there, I frowned and looked at him. He was staring at Bella's face, making me look over as well. "Jake she's-" But he cut off, because I could see for myself what was happen and my heart almost stopped, but then swelled, relief washing over me and happiness, for the first time in a week.

"Seth, go and get Carlisle and Edward is somewhere as well. And then call Charlie; he will want to be here as well." I ordered him as I stood up and leant over Bella. Seth got up and left quickly, closing the door behind him. "Bells, take it easy. It's me Jake, I'm here for you hon. Can you open your eyes or squeeze my hand." I took her hand in mine, waiting and hoping. After a few seconds I felt the tiniest squeeze on my hand, but then again it might have been strong, as I was a werewolf, nothing felt the same anymore. "That's really good Bells. Carlisle is coming."

With that Carlisle and Edward both burst through the door, going straight to her bedside. Alice flitted in after them, talking to Seth to keep him busy. They had become firm friends since the fight in the woods. Carlisle bent over Bella now as I straightened up and told him what had happened. "Her eyes flickered for just a moment, so I spoke to her. Asked her to squeeze my hand and she did, though it was very weak." Carlisle now smiled at me and I knew it was good news.

"She's going to be fine Jake, she's out of the woods now," Carlisle told me before talking directly to Bella herself. "Bella, can you open your eyes for me? It's me Carlisle." Bella's eyelids flickered open, revealing her chocolate brown eyes that I loved so much. I smiled down at her as her eyes moved from Carlisle to Edward and finally to me. She opened her mouth to speak, but there was a tube there. Gently Carlisle removed it, taking the tape off so she could talk. She tried a few times, but seemed unable to. "Take it easy Bella; you've been in a terrible accident."

"Jake," Bella managed after a few moments, looking me in the eyes, I nodded in encouragement. "D-Did they hurt you?" Everyone smiled then, and sighed in relief, this was our Bella. She was always concerned about others before herself and even when she was the one in a hospital bed; it was someone else she was concerned about. "Because, t-they had you pinned," tears filled her eyes as she looked at me. I gently pressed my finger to her lips, shaking my head a little.

"I'm fine Bells, it's just we should be worried about," I whispered, gently putting my forehead against her with a small smile. "You're the one in the hospital bed; let me worry about you for a little while." I felt her nod and I smiled wider. "Good, now let Carlisle explain everything, including the cover story." I drew my head away and she nodded again, turning her eyes to Carlisle. Carlisle shot me a thank you look, before turning to Bella and explain everything.

When he was done Charlie burst into the room, looking relieved and happy. It was then that everyone took their leave, except Carlisle and Charlie. I was about to leave, but Charlie stopped me and told me I should stay. I nodded and took a seat next to Bella, taking her hand in mine. She still looked so delicate, and fragile, but at least she was awake now. That was something that everyone was pleased about, it was the worry off of our chest. I felt her eyes on me as I watched Carlisle explain everything to Charlie, so I turned to face her, smiling widely. "Happy 19th Bella," I whispered reaching up and kissing her on the lips. She looked shocked, horrified even.  
"It's my nineteenth?!" She exclaimed, causing Charlie and Carlisle to turn around to make sure everything was alright.

Another week later Bella was allowed home, after Carlisle had decided there was no lasting damage to her brain. She had already had memory loss, so she didn't really need anything else. I had put her straight on the bed when we got home and ordered her to sleep, but she gave me an adorable pout.

I couldn't resist it, so I curled up with her, holding her body to mine while she slept. I watched her as she did sleep, taking in every feature on her face, every detail. I was still blaming myself for what had happened to her in the forest, and the more I thought about it the more I saw it was my fault. Bella knew I was thinking this, Edward had told her before she had left the hospital. And she had tried, along with everyone else to convince me it wasn't my fault, it didn't work, none of it did. It was my fault and that was the end of it.

We lead like this every night now, not bothering to have separate beds. It was another week since she had been home when she stirred beside me, as if reading my thoughts about blaming myself, I stroked her hair gently, staring at the ceiling now. "It wasn't your fault you know," She whispered gently, causing me to look down at her as she opened her eyes. "You couldn't have done anything, even if you tried." Her eyes locked onto mine and I held her gaze for moment, before ripping it away furiously and staring at the ceiling once again. I let go of her, she sat up, leaning over me, and her eyes hurt at my sudden coldness. "Jake-"

"No Bella, stop saying it isn't my fault," I growled angrily, getting off the bed and going towards the door. "Because believe it or not I am always going to blame myself for what happened to you." I heard her sigh as she pulled herself off the bed and followed me, a little unsteadily. "There is nothing you can say or do that will make me think otherwise," I growled at her, feeling myself begin to shake violently. I stopped, knowing instantly I had to get out of there and away from her.

But her hand was on my back and I felt calm, just by her touch, just by her breath on my bare back as she just stood there. "Stop blaming yourself Jake," She whispered biting her bottom lip as I turned to face her. Her hand moved from round to my stomach and up my chest until she wrapped her arms around my neck. "Please, it hurts me every time you do."

"I got you hurt anyway," I whispered looking away from her as she gave an angry sigh. She turned my head back to look at her with one of her hands, and then pressed her lips to mine. I melted and kissed her back, pushing her against the wall outside our shared room. Our bodies were pushed close, I could feel her cold body right beneath mine, and our lips were moving together, perfectly. Her lips parted a little, she took a breath, but her lips soon found mine again as her hand wandered down my torso, finding the top of my jeans. I pulled away in shock as she undid the belt buckle there. I grabbed her hand as she looked at me, her eyes wide. "Is this what you want?" I asked her carefully, unable to stop my hand from running down her side, she shivered a little, but gave a small smile. "This is a big step Bells." This was what I wanted and she knew it, I just had to make sure it was what she wanted.

Bella smiled at me, pulling her hand free and carrying on where she left off. "This is exactly what I want," She whispered kissing me again, her lips instantly melting me until I couldn't argue with her anyway. I picked her up and carried her into our shared room, our lips still moving together, then closed the door...

**Ok guys, I took a massive leap there I know and it could all end badly. Maybe it's not what some of you wanted to see, as I know there were a few who were still rooting for Bella and Edward. Sorry to disappoint you guys. This chapter could mean that you change your opinion of this story, that's fine, just let me know and I'll try and improve on it. Not the end guys, still much more to come, including a surprise or two. One of which involves moving away and another...no way too much information. xD**


	18. A Visit Oh And A Few Surprises

**Little Author's note// I know they're boring, but I have to say this to all the people who aren't reading Struggle From Within. Take a look at my updated profile; I need some help from you! I'm looking for your ideas on a few things, so let me know. And I hope you enjoy this chapter. I was going to extend this to her actually agreeing what is suggested by her mother (You'll see what I mean), but then not being able to follow it through. Again you'll see what I'm on about.**

A body stirred beside me, of course I knew who it was and I smiled a little, opening my eyes a carefully. My Bella was lead beside me, her body pressed close to mine for warmth. She was asleep, her hair over her beautiful face, her nightgown clinging to her skinny body. She looked just perfect, every single feature was perfect and she looked like a sleeping angel. I freed my arm from around her waist and pushed the hair from her face, before pressing my lips to hers. Pulled back to watch her slowly open her eyes, her eyelids fluttering as her brown eyes found mine. Slowly she uncurled and stretched out, her eyes still locked onto mine. "Tell me that wasn't a dream," she whispered, her voice sounded tired, though I wasn't surprised. Her question made me smile a little more.

"It wasn't a dream," I told her firmly, though softly as well, pressing my lips to her forehead this time. I heard her sigh a little and snuggle even closer to me. I just held her there, never wanting to let her go, never wanting this moment to end. She was my everything, my life, my star and I was never going to hurt her again. I promised myself that and I had no intention of breaking that promise. "I love you." I whispered her ear, making her shiver a little. I closed my eyes before adding to that. "With all of my heart."

Gently she pulled herself away from me and sat up, smiling her eyes on my face. "I love you too," She told me brightly, her voice full of meaning and care. I noticed them a long red scratch down her arm, obviously inflicted by me, as it hadn't bee there before last night, not that I had noticed anyway.

"Does that hurt?" I asked, gently running two fingers down the graze on her arm. She looked at it, frowning a little, then shook her head with a warm smile.  
"Didn't even know it was there," She told me firmly, reaching up and pressing her red lips to mine, obviously seeing the worry on my face. I melted instantly and wrapped my long arms around her tiny little waist, pulling her back to me. She swung her arms around my neck, holding my gaze for a moment, before kissing my lips with sweet little kisses.

Then she was gone, but her foot caught in the sheet and she stumbled. I instantly grabbed her arm, keeping her upright. Typical clumsy Bella. She blushed a crimson red, biting her bottom lip. I loved her blush, it was so cute and it was what made Bella, well Bella. She suddenly gasped, looking terrified as she turned back to me, her eyes wide. I frowned at her a little, as she mouthed to me, "Billy." I gave a little gasp as well; I had completely forgotten my father was in the house with us. I got up from the bed, not wearing a thing, but I soon slipped into some jeans. I had seen Bella grin a little, when I got up from the bed.

"Let's go and find out if he heard," I whispered to her, as she turned to the door. I slipped my arms around her waist, linking them at the front so I was holding her to me. I pressed my nose into her hair, then breathed close to her ear, making her shiver a little. We went straight into the kitchen where Billy was, Bella pulled away from me, just outside so Billy wouldn't see anything. Well, he had to know at some point, so once inside the kitchen, I set my plan into action. Plus he didn't say anything about last night, so he can't have known.

"Morning," Both me and Bella said together, laughing a little as we did. She made her way over to the fridge; I followed closely behind, knowing my dad's eyes were on us the whole time. I turned Bella to face me, her eyes widened as I pressed my lips to hers; she was unable to stop herself from kissing me. So after a few seconds of no response, she soon gave in and wrapped her arms around me. When we pulled apart, both of us glanced at dad, Bella was bright red, but he was merely reading something. "I hope you're telling Charlie..." He said munching on some toast.

Two weeks passed, everything was normal, well for us lot anyway. Bella was feeling a lot better; she stuck by my side most of the time, though she went to see the Cullens regularly. We had told Charlie we were now together; he didn't mind in the slightest, I think he was rather happy. And there were no crazed vampires after Bella anymore. So all in all everything was just perfect. That wouldn't last would it?

On Wednesday Bella had received a phone call from her mother Renee, telling us that she would be over that Friday, and was staying the weekend at Charlie's so that she and Phil could see Bella. We were alright with that, I was just worried about meeting Renee again after all these years, but Bella assured me we'd be fine. We just had to act normal around her, and the rest would go smoothly, or so everyone desperately hoped, otherwise we were done for.

For the last week, Bella had been acting a little strange around me or anyone in general. She was a little moody, always slamming doors and running off when something upset her. I found this a little weird. One minute she was happy, and then one minute she would just sit there and stare into space. And she seemed to be avoiding me as much as possible, which I didn't like at all. But I left it, leaving her to it, maybe she just needed time.

So Friday evening there was a knock at the door, Bella rushed off to answer it, jumping off my lap. I sat still, waiting to see Renee and her new fiancé. Bella entered with Charlie, Renee and a man I assumed was Phil. That was quickly answered when Bella introduced them, I had been right. I thought that Charlie looked a little pale, or a little upset, but he smiled gently and went to speak with Billy in the kitchen, so I couldn't tell. I stood up, holding my hand out to Renee, but she pulled me into a hug, exclaiming. "So this is Jacob Black is it? My Bella's boyfriend?"

Bella blushed behind her mother, glancing at Phil, who rolled his eyes a little, a clear smile on his face. "So they tell me," I shrugged, pulling away from her and smiling a little. Bella let out a small sigh and flitted to my side, nearly falling in the process. Again. We sat down on the couch, Renee and Phil on the other one, facing up. Renee looked rather happy, though there was also worry in her eyes. What was it with the emotions in these adults? Jasper would have a field day in this room.

"Bella," Renee started, her voice was kind of cautious and wary, and she was biting her bottom lip. "We are so happy to see you. But the main reason we came today, was that we wanted to take you home. Back to Phoenix with us, to live. Phil has a permanent job on the baseball team now, after he hurt his knee, he's the coach." I froze in complete shock and horror, Bella froze beside me, I felt her tense. She didn't relax and neither did I.

They were going to take my Bella away, across the country! That wasn't fair! What about the people that needed her here, what about Charlie? It suddenly clicked why he had looked the way he had, because he had known. I felt a twinge of pity for him, turning to face Bella. She had gone pale white, her eyes wide in shock. She gave a small little whimper and I took her hand in mine, stroking little circles in the palm of her hand. She seemed to calm enough to speak, but only just, she looked like she was about to pass out on us.

"Y-You what me to come home?" She choked her eyes on her mother, who smiled brightly. Obviously she thought that Bella was overwhelmed by the fact that she was wanted back  
"Yes Bella, I want nothing more than for you to come home with us," She whispered, glancing at me for a second, obviously seeing my expression as well. "And of course Jacob is welcome to come and see you at any point, we will gladly pay for expenses and everything now that Phil is earning and so am I! Please say yes Bella, oh please honey."

Bella sprung to her feet ripping her hand from mine and staring at her mother, shaking her head a little. "I-I can't!" She gasped, as I got to my feet as well, wrapping an arm around her waist, she pulled away from me, glaring at her mother now. "I can't because I won't leave Jacob! No I can't leave Jacob!" I frowned at her, going to interrupt, but she held up her hand. Of course I wanted her to stay, but it was more important for her to be with her family. "I can't leave Jacob because otherwise," She put her hands on her stomach and I frowned even more. "Our child will be without a father. I'm pregnant mum, and its Jacob's."

I stepped back in shock...No, she did not just say she was pregnant...Oh wait, she did! Bella was pregnant!


	19. Family Shocks

Bella searched my face desperately, her mother looked like she was about to faint with all the sudden news, I had to admit that I felt that way as well. I took a moment to take in what she had just said; even then it didn't sink in fully. "Y-you're pregnant?" Renee eventually managed to say what was rushing through my head at the time; Bella turned her intent gaze to her mother instead and nodded a little. "How far along?" Renee was gaining composure, unfortunately I wasn't. I was still stuck to the spot my eyes wide and mouth open, disbelief all over my face.

"Not far," Bella whispered, I could tell, though her back was to me, that she was biting her bottom lip. "I miss a period two weeks ago, as you know, I'm never late. I told Alice, she's getting me a test, but I already know that I am." Renee nodded a little, then I saw her smile brightly, her whole face lighting up making her look even younger.  
"You mean I'm going to be a grandmother?" She asked stepping towards her daughter, Bella nodded again, giving a small sob. She stepped towards her mother as well.

"Don't be mad," She whispered her voice hardly audible at all, I only just heard it and I was surprised that Renee had. Renee smiled even more, pulling Bella into a hug, a tight one at that.  
"I couldn't be less mad at you," She whispered into Bella's hair, closing her eyes. "I am so proud of you, I am so happy." Ok, so Renee was happy, Bella just seemed shocked, I glanced at Phil, and yep he was in shock as well. He had risen from his seat and stood behind the hugging mother and daughter. Eventually they parted, Bella turning to me, her eyes shining with tears.

I stepped towards her, hesitated at first, but she took my hand in her hers. My eyes widened as she pressed my hand to her stomach, looking me in the eyes. "This is your child Jacob, a little girl or boy, your flesh and blood." I took a moment to take this in. My baby was growing inside of Bella, a child that was my own. Did I want children? Yes. Was I ready for them? No. Was I going to turn Bella away from me? No, of course not! Was I going to leave this baby without a father? Not a chance.

I smiled a little at her, rubbing her stomach very gently, my voice catching in my throat. "M-My baby," I whispered, tears leaking from both of our eyes now. "Bella this is _OUR _baby." She put her hand on top of mine, nodding a little. I pulled her to me, into a gentle hug. My Bella was pregnant with my baby. I couldn't have been happier, but at the same time I didn't feel that I was ready for all of this. It all seemed a little sudden for me, for all of us. Were we ready to bring a child into this world? Were we going to be able to bring it up? Were we going to be able to tell Charlie?!

Bella voiced my thoughts almost instantly, pulling away from me and looking worried. "We have to tell Charlie and Billy," She whispered looking across at Renee and Phil. Renee gave us a We'll-tell-them look, before pulling Phil from the room, so we could be alone. "You're honestly happy?" Bella asked when they were gone, looking back at me, I was still holding her to me, my arm around her waist. I looked down at her, considering that for a moment, though I didn't really need to.

"Yes, I am the happiest I have ever been," I told her firmly with a warm smile, she smiled back at me. I put my hand on her stomach, where our baby was growing. "This is our child Bella, we'll be fine. We're ready for this." Oh, why say that?! "First things first, I need to tell the Pack. They're going to be thrilled, seeing as they're family! I take it the Cullens already know?" I was a little pissed that they knew before me, but still Alice was like Bella's best friend, so it was kind of understandable. But to my surprise she shook her head.

"Only Alice knew, I went to her when I missed my period," Bella told me wrinkling her nose a little. "Alice promised me she'd keep it from Edward; otherwise he might go a little insane at you. You know what he's like." Great, now this was going to get out and Edward was going to be after me. Ah well, let him try, I'd rip him to shreds. Wait, I couldn't think like that anymore, I had a child to think about. I was going to be a father, whoa, that sounded so...odd.

Charlie's surprised gasp came from the hall as he burst through the door looking at me and Bella. His eyes darted between the two of us, then to Bella's stomach and we knew instantly that he knew. "Is it true?" He asked, there was steel in his voice, but at the same time there was a soft edge to it, and it sounded a little weird, nothing like normal Charlie. Oh don't let him go mad, I begged myself glancing at Bella, who seemed to have frozen to the spot.

"Yes it is Charlie," I managed eventually, filling in for Bella, who was going to say a word. "Bella is expecting my child. I can only hope you'll be happy for us. You're a grandpa," I added the last bit in an attempt to squash anything bad that he was about to say about the whole thing. But instead he just looked shocked and sunk into the chair, just as dad, Renee and Phil entered again. Dad looked just as shocked at Charlie and it really took a lot to shock him at the best of times. I just nodded, when he gave me an enquiring look, he nodded back.

"I-I'm a grandfather?" Charlie managed to gasp as he stood again, looking directly at Bella, who was glued to my side. She nodded, I could tell she was fighting the tears that were threatening to leak from her eyes at any moment. "Oh Bells," He whispered stepping towards her. I had to admit what happened next shock the whole room into further silence, because Charlie and Bella hardly ever had any physical contact, they just weren't like that. But Charlie pulled Bella into a hug, which she returned.

AND they stood there for quite a long time, Charlie just holding Bella to him. He kissed her on the top of the head, before letting her go and looking at her firmly. I guess that when a baby is on the way, it really changes everyone, and adults most of all. I glanced at dad, who had tears in his eyes as well. "I'm proud of you son, but are you both ready?" I glanced at Bella who has returned to her mother's side and was hugging her now, she nodded to me.

"We're ready dad, but only if you guys are ready to back us up?" I asked looking around at all the parents gathered there. There was only one missing and that my mum, but I pushed that to the back of my mind, concentrating on what was going on in the room. Oh and my sister was missing, but she could be told later. I looked each one of the parents in the eye. Renee smiled back at me; Phil looked a little out of the whole thing, an arm around Renee. Charlie and Billy glanced at one another, and nodded a little.

"We're all here for you," Renee answered, obviously noticing the exchange between Charlie and Billy, who nodded now as well. "No matter what, you're our children and this is our grandchild. Even if you're still so young, I think you'll be able to do this. You're both strong enough to cope with it." Bella smiled up at her mother, pulling softly away from her hold and joining my side, I knew exactly what she was about to say, before she even opened her mouth and said it. It's because we are one, we have one mind, and we share a heart and soul.

"You should go and tell your brothers," Double meaning behind that for anyone who didn't catch on. She meant the Pack of course, who were my brothers, but she was making it sound like they were just my friends. I nodded a little, pretending to make for the phone. "No, go in person," She added with a small smile as the parents started a conversation in the background. "I need to use the phone to call the Cullens." I nodded, went over to her and kissed her gently on the lips. "See you in a bit," She said brightly, her eyes shining, I nodded a little and ran out of the house.

As soon as I was out I phased, running away from the house, but making sure no-one sure me. There were four minds connected to my own and I waited for them to see the news that I had brought. _"Jacob that is great!" _Came Seth's reply to my thoughts, he seemed really pleased.

"_Congratulations, you're going to make a fine father._" That was Sam's thoughts to me.

"_Wow, that was...unexpected, congrats mate." _Embry. _"Not leaving though are you?"_

"_I haven't thought about it, but I might have to. I want to be there for Bella and the baby, they're my life now and the Pack might have to take a backseat." _The Pack mentally groaned a little and I smiled. _"Sorry guys, but I want this."_

"_We know, but we'll be sorry to lose you." _Embry again.

"_At least I won't be gone; I'll still be in La Push. It's not like I'm gone forever."_

"_Congratulations," _The fourth and final voice, Leah's. I ignored her, of course.

"_Now they'll be a new generation of the Pack!" _Seth said excitedly, he was really pleased, more pleased than ever. Well except when Bella woke. _"At least we know they'll be one kid out there who will carry it on!" _Sam sent a mental grin to all of us and we all mentally laughed.

But Seth was right. This was the start of something new, but at the same time it was the beginning of the end. The end was for us, the start was for the next generation...


	20. The First Scan

We waited cautiously in the hospital waiting room, one of my arms around Bella, my other hand on her stomach. It had been two months since she announced she was pregnant to all of us and that had been confirmed just three days after, Alice brought the test round. It was positive and it's safe to say that everyone couldn't have been more pleased, me, Bella, Charlie, Billy, Renee, Phil, the Pack, all the Cullens...Oh not all the Cullens. There was one exception to that. Guess who? It's really not that hard when you think about it. Edward of course, he was livid at Bella for letting herself get into this mess.

Of course that hate was soon directed at me, and I received all the blame, which was better than Bella getting it all because I could handle it. In her fragile state I didn't want Edward upsetting her in anyway. He soon calmed down and had set up with scan with Carlisle for us. I was just as nervous as Bella was, and she was shaking against me, I could feel her. I kissed the top of her head gently, comforting her. She settled a little more against me, smiling up at me.

Just then Carlisle walked in, with a bright smile he gestured us to follow him. Bella got up silently and I followed her, being lead by Carlisle. Now I was nervous again, though I took Bella's hand in mine and acted like I wasn't in the slightest. We were lead into this small room, Carlisle instructed Bella to lie on the bed, on her back. She let go of my hand and did as she was told. I sat beside her as she pulled up her top; Carlisle put this jelly stuff on it, before pulling a bit of equipment over.

"I don't usually do this sort of thing, but seeing as you're my family Bella," He told her warmly, pressing something to her stomach, she jumped a little at the coldness of it. "Try and relax while I find the baby." Bella nodded closing her eyes a little; I squeezed her hand in mine gently. I was still amazed at how Cullen could control himself around such amounts of blood; he must have really wanted to be a doctor in order to control his bloodlust in a hospital. I felt some sort of respect for him wash over me, and I smiled to myself.

"There," Carlisle whispered, turning the screen towards us now, Bella opened her eyes to see. "Baby is strong and healthy, as far as I can tell there is only one." I looked at the screen now, my breath catching in my throat as I took it in. It was tiny, hardly there at all, but it was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Just to know my baby was on that screen, the baby that was growing inside of my Bella. I bit my bottom lip, fighting back the tears that were threatening to spill over, I glanced at Bella, and the tears had already come for her, running down her cheeks.

"It's so amazing," She breathed unable to look away from the screen that showed our baby. I squeezed her hand a little as my eyes went back to the screen as well, feeling proud and happiness swell in my chest. It was the best feeling I have ever felt and it was all because of the tiny thing growing inside of Bella, our tiny baby. It was the start of something completely new, a new generation.

Carlisle took the instrument away from Bella's stomach, turning the screen off, now that we had looked at it long enough. "The baby looks normal to me, and there is only one, so you'll have no more surprises. You already know you have to take it easy, as I've told you a million times." Bella smiled at him as he took all the jelly off her stomach. "You need anything; you already know where I am Bella. You're my family; this is like my grandchild, my first grandchild." I even managed to smile when he put his hand on her stomach with a warm smile. "This will be my only grandchild."

"Not if we have anything to do with it," Bella told him warmly, sitting up now as Carlisle took his hand away from her stomach. "And I know you're like a second father t me Carlisle, your whole family is like my second family. That's why I'll be over every other night this week, I already promised Alice." That was news to me, but then again she didn't need my permission to go out, I just didn't like the fact that she spent so much time with those bloodsuckers, even if I was starting to like a few of them, well maybe.

"Great," Carlisle smiled at her, pulling his gloves off and throwing them in the nearest bin. "So you'll be over tomorrow night?" He asked, leaning against the doorway as I helped her out of the bed. Bella shook her head a little with a small smile.  
"Tonight I'll be over," I knew why she said tonight and I was dreading tomorrow night. "Renee is coming back tomorrow night, so I'll need to be with her when she flies in." Yeah, great, Renee was coming back to stay until the baby was born!

She had left after Bella had confirmed that she was pregnant, promising to come back as soon as she could. Well that was tomorrow night, without Phil I might add. Bella had moved back in with her father, who was looking after her even more and was about to be helped by her mother as well. So it meant that I moved between my house and her house and she moved between her house, my house and the Cullen's house, when she could. But she was managing with everything quite well, there was no sickness, or anything...yet, we were all waiting for that.

Carlisle nodded and held the door open for us to leave, my arm firmly around Bella. "Thanks," I said to him, a little stiffly, though I really did mean. I added quickly, just to make it look like I didn't have to force it out. "It means a lot to us. Both of us." Carlisle just smiled at me as he walked us the main entrance, just to see us off safely, I knew. I didn't allow Bella to drive anything anymore, I dropped her off places most of the time, she didn't like that one bit, but she lived with it.

"You're welcome Jacob, but it is just my job," Lies! Actually it wasn't his job, but he had made an exception with Bella today. "And you know," He caught my wrist, stopping me as Bella made her way to the car. "If you ever need my help, I'll be happy to oblige. Just take care of her ok?" His eyes were almost begging me, really begging me to take care of her. "She's like my daughter; I don't want to see her in pain." I nodded a little, gently pulling my arm free. I followed Bella. What had he meant by that?

**Ugh, this is all getting a little domesticated for me. It's majorly strange. I want all of you to add to the bottom of your reviews whether or not this should end happily or whether disaster should strike at the last moment and ruin everything.**


	21. Call In The Night

"Jacob, you have to get down here right now," A panicked call in the middle of the night from Alice, which was never good. It sent shivers down my spine, as soon as I realised it was her calling and as soon as she said that. Bella had gone to stay with the Cullens for the weekend, because she hadn't been to see them for a little while. I didn't mind, I had come to accept the fact that they were part of her life, even if I didn't like it. I would just have to get over it and live with it, it was never going to change so why try and stop it anyway?

Bella was now 6 months gone, already showing her bump, and it wasn't just small. I didn't think she'd be showing by now, but apparently she is. I walked in on her the other day, sat talking to her stomach, it was sweet. I stood there listening as she spoke gently to it, with a small smile on her lips. Ever since everyone has been fine with the whole thing Bella has brightened to the idea of having a small child growing inside of her, in fact I think she is overwhelmed by the fact, in a good way. I must say I am as well, I love the thought that my little baby was growing inside of Bella.

We cuddled up on the couch most nights now, in front of the television, my arm around her, my other hand resting on the her stomach. Her hands were generally on top of mine, holding it there. Everyone had gotten used to us like this and even when we went out, I put an arm around her and one protectively on her stomach where the baby was shielded from the harsh reality of the world. Wow, that sounded really deep, like I didn't want the child to be born. That's not the case at all; I just can't help but think that we're not ready for this at all.

I pulled some trousers on now, leaving a scribbled note for Billy, grabbing my keys and heading into the darkness. I would have gone over and stayed with the Cullens and Bella, but I would have been out of place and plus I couldn't put up with the stink for very long. I knew something like this would happen, even though I didn't even know what had happened. I just knew it was bad; otherwise Alice wouldn't have called me in the middle of the night and sounded that urgent. It could have waited till morning if it was just regular news, but it obviously wasn't.

I jumped in the Rabbit, reversed it and sped off without a second thought. I had to get to Bella, which meant going to the Cullens, where she was. The whole time thoughts were spinning through my mind. What if something was wrong? What if someone had happened to her or the baby? I pushed the thoughts from my mind, not wanting to think about them, they were just upsetting me and I needed full composure if I was to face Bella right then. I just hope beyond anything that both were alright and that Bella was just upset about something.

Bella and I have been looking for a flat close to Forks, if not in Forks, for the past month. Charlie and Billy gave us both a large amount of money to make sure we had somewhere sorted for the baby. They told us that they were only giving us the money because they wanted to make sure we had somewhere to call our own. Bella and I both knew that some of that money came from the Cullens themselves, though neither of us argued after we both tried to give it back and were refused. Though Bella had questioned the Cullens many times about it, they're good liars.

So we've been making big preparations for the arrival of our baby, so that it will have somewhere to live and be safe. Oh yeah, it, because neither of us want to know the sex of the baby. We both feel that it will ruin the whole surprise of the birth thing, so we decided to wait. Bella thinks that it's a boy, I think it's a girl, she says she can just tell that it's a boy. She's felt it move sometimes, though there has been no kicking in the middle of the night, yet. The baby is behaving itself fairly well, though Bella has had morning sickness for the past three weeks.

But I've stuck by her, I've held her hair back when she's been sick, I've rubbed her back and comforted her. I hold her when she goes through an emotional stage, which seems to be very often just recently. I do all of it because I love her with all of my heart and if I was to lose her again, I would fall to pieces. Like with the whole Leah incident, I just wasn't me without Bella by my side. I didn't even want to think of that time, my life was on a high and that would just ruin everything.

I pulled up outside the Cullens' jumping out of the car and slamming the door. They would have heard me coming anyway, so there was no need to announce my arrival. I ran up the porch steps and just walked right in; this was no time for pleasant manners and bowing. Something was wrong with Bella and I needed to be there, no matter what it was, I had to be there for her. There was no-one awaiting my arrival, not a single Cullen, not even Bella. I frowned a little; this was more than a little odd.

"Hello?" I called out, walking to the bottom of the stairs and looking up them. I listened carefully, because I, like vampires, have very sensitive hearing, but I couldn't hear a single thing. There wasn't anyone in the house, not a soul, so where was Bella? Was she alright? And what had the Cullens done with her? Ice hit my heart as a thought crossed my mind. What if she'd been rushed to hospital? What if something had actually happened to her and the baby? I was ready to scream and cry out when Alice walked around the corner from the kitchen.

"Jacob," She breathed, instantly at my side and looking more worried than I have ever seen her. Jasper was by her side now, a glare fixed on me for just a second, but I ignored him, this just wasn't the time. "I'm glad you came, everyone has been so worried. Carlisle hasn't called to tell us anything and we had to wait for you, so we have no idea what is going on at all!" She was babbling, so something must have been wrong.

"Alice, what happened?" I asked desperately looking down at the little vampire, her eyes were wide, she bit her bottom lip. I felt that if she could have been crying she would have, but vampires can't, so she wasn't. Jasper felt this as well, because he slipped an arm around looking at her gently and nodding. I think he was telling her to tell me the news. I was dreading this, my heart had basically stopped and my breath was held. Only five seconds had passed since I had spoken, but it felt like a life time to me.

"It was an accident Jacob," Alice whispered looking up at me sadly and shaking her head. "Bella tripped, there was nothing anyone could do..."She trailed off and looked at Jasper, who shook his head sadly. Wait, Bella had tripped? That was nothing out of the ordinary. But something told me there was more to this. "Jacob, Bella fell down the stairs." My eyes flickered to the stairs; there were a lot of them. My heart had now stopped and for good it seemed, I couldn't find my voice as Alice babbled. "Carlisle, Edward and Esme rushed her to the hospital, they told us to stay here to tell you. She's fine, b-but." She paused again, biting her bottom lip even more. "S-She had pains...in her stomach. Oh Jacob, the baby!" Alice cried out, Jasper pulled her to him.

No, this couldn't be happening, this couldn't be happening! Bella had fallen down the stairs, she had tripped and fallen. Now she was lying in the hospital because she had pains in her stomach. I had to get to her, I had to support her. What was I doing just stood there, looking completely useless? With that I turned and ran for the door, not saying a word to the vampires inside. "Jacob wait! Take the Porsche." Alice yelled to me.

I turned and caught the key that she had thrown me. I nodded my thanks with a small smile, heading for their garage. Alice hadn't even told me to be careful, like I had heard her do with the others. I think she knew that this was a little more important than the car and even if it was trashed and I got to the hospital, it would be alright.

I brushed away the tears and I got into the car, revved it up and took off quickly...


	22. In The Hospital

I skidded to a halt outside the hospital, both me and car intact. Alice was going to be happy about that. I rushed through to the reception, asking where Bella Swan was, I was soon directed to several floors above where I was. I nodded my thanks and took off, avoiding the lift as it was packed, so I took the stairs, three at a time. I burst into a corridor, startling a nurse who was bustling by with an arm full of records. I ignored her and took off down the corridor, looking for room 138. It didn't take long to find it; I pushed open the door silently and stepped inside. I winced as I heard Bella sobbing, someone was hushing her gently, and it was Esme.

A curtained wall separated me from them; I took a deep breath, before pushing it aside. Everyone went silent as I did, stepping towards the bed. I looked in surprise as my Bella lay there, her face was swollen, and she had cut lip. Her wrist was in a brace, her other hand was on her stomach. Esme was hugging her gently, whispering to her, but she stopped when I entered. Edward was a little way off, staring at the floor; he seemed distant, which instantly sent me on high alert. Carlisle was nowhere to be seen, probably talking to the other doctors. "Oh Jacob!" Bella sobbed suddenly, I instantly went to her side, taking her hand.

She seemed so fragile lead there, my Bella, my beautiful girl and baby. "I think I've lost the baby," she whispered, fresh tears falling down her cheeks. Esme patted her shoulder, she was refusing to leave her side, I could tell. "I am so sorry!" She wept, gripping hold of me with her good arm, which had left her stomach now. "I am so clumsy! I tripped a-and…" She couldn't carry on from there; instead she gave a small sob.

I didn't know what to say or do, I just held her close. Luckily for me, Esme was there, comforting Bella, whispering soft words to her, which seemed to calm Bella. I gave Esme a thank you nod, still unable to speak. Bella took a deep breath, steadying herself and looking at me, her eyes wide. "Things will be alright Bells," I promised her gently with half a smile, I couldn't manage a whole one. I also couldn't promise like I normally would, because our baby might not have been alright. I couldn't imagine us losing the thing that we had created, it was so unreal.

Just then Carlisle opened the door and entered with another man, they were pulling some equipment on wheels behind them. An ultrasound, no doubt about it. They were here to see if the baby had been harmed during the fall. I glanced at Bella, as she gulped, taking the equipment in, she looked to Carlisle. "It's just to see if the baby is alright Bella," He told her gently, as Esme stepped away from the bed, going over to Edward. "I'm sure that it is darling," He assured her with a small smile, he took her hand. Bella was like a daughter to him, I knew this was hard on him as well. "Just lay back and relax."

I had her other hand in mine as I watched the other doctor come over, he spoke gently to Bella, but I didn't hear what he said, I was staring into space. Bella brought me back around by squeezing my hand in hers. Carlisle looked at me from across the bed and Bella, he must have seen my spaced out moment, in which I had been thinking about our child. I was hoping beyond anything that it was alright. Oh if there was anyone up there looking over us, let the child be alright!

**A/N Short I know, but that was supposed to be on the end of the last chapter. So should it end happily or not so happily? I want you lot to decide…so let me know! Thanks for reading!**


	23. Good News?

**Furubafun**** – Oh, I completely agree with you! I am team Jasper myself, but if I had to choose between Edward and Jacob, it would be Jacob every time. He IS abused, big time! It's like she took all her anger out on him or something. Thank you for your review! XP**

**malavik**** – Thank you for your wonderful review and the fact that you spent time doing that for me. I am very grateful; your words are far too kind! I am glad that you are enjoying reading this. And I hope that you shall be happy with this chapter. Thank you again :)**

I held Bella's hand as the doctor rubbed the same jelly stuff on her stomach as before. I was holding my breath as she squeezed my hand gently, her eyes closed, she couldn't look at the screen, it was too painful. I gulped a little as Carlisle tried to soothe Bella as much as he could, but still she wouldn't open her eyes for him. I could hear Esme and Edward's baited breathe behind me, I knew that they were waiting for the news as well; I just hoped that it was good.

Neither Bella nor I would be able to cope with the loss of this baby, not now. This was part of us, this was our child. If we were to lose it, I don't know what we would do; fall apart was the most likely thing. It would be the most terrible thing to happen, but part of me knew that this was going to be a happily ever after, but the majority of me was dreading what we were about to be told.

"Bella, Jacob," The doctor's voice was so serious; it was almost painful to hear, in fact it was. I knew in that instant that it was bad news, there was no doubt about it, and we had lost the baby. The doctor said nothing more for a few moments and I couldn't look at the screen, I just couldn't bring myself to do it. To my surprise I heard Edward let out a sigh of relief. That was it, I was going to rip his throat out. I knew he didn't like me, but had he really wanted the baby to die that much? Just because it was mine?

"I am delighted to tell you," My heart lifted in that instant as the doctor looked up at us, smiling. "The baby is fine." Bella gave a small choked sob as she opened her eyes, locking them onto mine. "The baby is perfectly fine. It appears that Ms Swan did what most people do instinctively and tucked into as much as a ball as possible." Ah, ok so I had been wrong, and Edward had read his mind. I gave a choked sob as well, leaning over and hugging Bella. She burst into tears in my arms, happy tears though.

"See, everything is fine," I whispered, through my own tears. I put a hand on her stomach, well the bit of it that wasn't covered in the gel. "Little one is fine." I pulled away, smiling gently at her. She was smiling up at me, her eyes watery as tears fell down her cheeks. She looked so much happier than she had when I had first arrived at the hospital. "You saved our baby Bella," I smiled at her, pushing the hair from her eyes. "That's something to tell her when she's older."

"Her?" Bella questioned frowning a little, her head on one side. "It's a boy Jacob." This time I frowned, questioning her instantly. She just laughed and put her hand on her stomach. "Whatever it is, our baby is alive and well." I smiled at this, kissing her on the forehead. Of course she was right, our baby was alive, it was still in there fighting. "11 weeks now," She breathed looking down at her stomach as the doctor removed the gel.

Carlisle was smiling from ear to ear, he looked thoroughly pleased that the baby was alive and well, after all this would be like the grandchild he could never have. I was beginning to accept now that the Cullens were part of my family now, whether I liked it or not. They were sort of my added on family, not part of the main family, but still there. They were Bella's family.

Carlisle hugged her, then Esme, finally Edward hugged her, whispering something gently to her, and she smiled and nodded a little. Alice and Jasper burst through the door then. Well I say that, in actual fact Alice burst through the door, Jasper followed. He appeared to be pained, but then I remembered that we were in a hospital, not the best place for a vampire.

Alice squealed happily when she heard the news, hugging Bella tightly and then surprisingly me. "I didn't harm your Porsche," I told her awkwardly as she let me go. She just laughed her little twinkling laugh and shook her head a little.

"I wouldn't have minded, this was much more important," She told me firmly, ah so I had been right after all. Well it appears that vampires can have a heart after all…


	24. Charlie!

"Bells, Alice called!" Charlie panted as he burst through the door, red in the face and breathing heavily. Obviously Alice hadn't told him the news, either that or she had called him when she had no idea what was going on, I was guessing the latter was more likely. I was lead on the bed, my arm around Bella's shoulders, my other hand on her swollen belly, Bella looked across at him, she was smiling widely. Charlie took a moment to take in the scene, his shoulders relaxed and he took a deep breath, shaking his head a little. "I feared the worse," He said gently, looking at us both now, then the Cullens that were dotted around the room. Carlisle has gone, as he was meant to be on a shift, Esme had gone home with Jasper, we all thought that was best. Rosalie and Edward were sat in chairs by the window, Rosalie didn't want to be there, but Alice was making her, Alice was sat on the end of Bella's bed, at her feet.

"It almost was the worst," Bella told him and he went over and gently hugged her with one arm. She glanced at me, before looking at her dad again. "I tripped down the stairs, which isn't surprising really. I should be more careful I know. We thought I'd lost the baby, but apparently I have that natural parent instinct and I curled in a ball." She smiled at Charlie brightly, leaning against me even more than she already was.

"Sorry for the panicked call," Alice said from the end of the bed, she had been pretending to sleep and stretched now. "I wasn't sure what was going on. And you had to know, but I panicked and well, you know the rest." She smiled innocently and sweetly at Charlie. She didn't need to, in Charlie's eyes, Alice could do no wrong and she was a little angel. Alice was as far from a little angel as anyone could possibly be, and that wasn't just because she was a vampire.

"Its fine Alice," Charlie told her with a smile, looking back to Edward and Rosalie, Rosalie was also faking sleep. "You kids should get home; I don't see why you're here anyway?" He questioned, crap he didn't know that she had been at the Cullens did he? I glanced at Bella, from the look on her face he didn't know, we had to come up with something quick. Either that or tell the truth, I thought that telling him had to be better than lying to him, apparently Edward thought so as well, because he was the first one to talk.

"Well actually, Bella was at ours," He said gently, nudging Rosalie, who pretended to wake, even though she had been listening in anyway. "She came to stay the night, you know, sort of like a pre-baby shower thing." Charlie's eyes were on Edward, so he didn't see mine or Bella's looks that we were shooting Edward. "Yeah, the baby shower that Alice will be throwing her next week." Alice actually squealed, before recovering herself, smiling innocently.

"I just can't wait," Alice informed Charlie who was frowning a little at what she had just done. "I invited Bella around to see what colour she wanted some of the things. I mean, we want to get the baby shower over with, so that she won't have to worry about it any time soon." Bella was now shooting Edward the most disgusted look that she could manage. I knew from experience that Bella hated Alice's parties; she felt that they were always over the top. I was guessing that a baby shower was going to be just the same, obviously Bella thought so as well.

Charlie glanced at Bella, she looked away, so he wouldn't see the looks she was shooting them both. "And you're alright with this Bella?" Charlie asked, clearly he thought that Bella was not the sort of type that would want all the attention at a baby shower. She did follow after her father after all, never wanted to be in the centre of things, but it appeared that she was now. "You want a baby shower?"

"Sure I do," Bella's voice was strained and she was fighting to keep a smile on her face, but she managed it, just. "It's every girl's dream to have a baby shower." She smiled sweetly at Alice, who was grinning at her widely now. "Thank you Alice, and Edward…" She shot him another disgusted look and I held back a laugh.

I'm sure she was going to have great fun…or not…


	25. The Beginning Of The End

**Last chapter…This is the end guys. =[ I've enjoyed this one, so c'mon for the final time give me some reviews. =]**

She hated it, I mean truly hated it. Apparently, I hadn't been there, Alice had made the biggest fuss she has ever made about anything and Bella hated to be the centre of attention and of course everyone was invited. All of Bella's friends from school, Renee, everyone. Except me, of course, but that was to be expected right? Well, everyone got Bella lots of gifts and such, so there was a massive fuss, but she got herself through it, with only one outbreak of tears.

Right then I was painting the ceiling on the new baby room, yeah that's right, we got a flat. It was literally one street away from Charlie's, so we were really close. Bella was coming up to her due date now and to calm her down, Alice had taken her shopping, but I doubt that was actually calming her down to be honest. The flat that we had brought had two bedrooms, a front room, a kitchen and a bathroom. It was all we needed for now, plus we could move if we needed to. I was now working, so I was putting money back every week. That's right, I got a job as a mechanic at one of the local garages, and it's great!

Everything was finally coming together for us, all because of the tiny baby that was growing inside of Bella. Well it wasn't so tiny now in fact, she had quite a bump. I hummed as I finished the last corner of the room, with a small smile. We'd gone for yellow, as it's the middle and we weren't sure if it was a girl or a boy. I was surprised when the phone rung, we'd only had that up for a few days and not many people had our number. I picked it up, with a small smile; I couldn't believe all of this was happening. "Jacob, get to the hospital now," It was Alice and she sounded excited. My stomach knotted, I knew this was it. "Bring the bag! Bella has gone into labour."

I didn't need telling twice, I put the phone down and ran into our bedroom, snatching up the gym bag and the car keys. We'd had everything ready for the past two weeks, when Bella had a false alarm; it had been wind according to Carlisle. But apparently this was the real thing. I ran out of the house, I knew Alice would call Charlie and Renee who was actually staying close by in a hotel, then again she might have moved into Charlie's by now.

Reaching the hospital in seven minutes flat, I jumped out of the car, grabbed the bag and sprinted for the door. I knew where to go, I didn't need to ask. I heard a nurse laugh a little and say. "First time dad, I'm guessing." I ignored her and headed for the lift, jumping in and pressing the button for the third floor. As soon as I was there, I ran out of the lift and sprinted down the corridor.

We'd been through this with Carlisle so many times before, practised it. I skidded down the corridor, passed a nurse, panting a little. I shoved a door open, running inside. The scene that met my eyes was terrible, though I knew that was how it was supposed to look. Bella's eyes were closed, sweat was pouring down her face, her hair was everywhere and yet she still managed to look beautiful. A motherly looking nurse, I was guessing mid-wife, was telling her to take deep breaths.

Carlisle was standing a little way away, Alice was beside him, she was holding out pretty well. She flashed me a small weak smile as I strode to Bella's side, taking her hand. Bella's eyes snapped open and she looked at me relief flooding her face. Then she sharply slapped me across the face, her eyes turning furious. "I HATE you Jacob Black! You got me into this mess! I really ha-" She cried out in pain, closing her eyes again.

I could see Alice grinning in the corner of my eye; I just smiled and held Bella's hand, trying to soothe her. This was the moment that we had been expecting for weeks. I couldn't believe that it was finally here. "One more big push honey," The mid-wife instructed, but Bella shook her head, tears pouring down her face.

"I-I can't!" She gasped, gripping my hand extra hard now; I was surprised that she could actually squeeze that hard. "I just can't."  
"Bella, you can," I soothed, exactly at the same time as Alice did. I flashed her a small smile, before looking at Bella. Bella took a deep breath, before screwing up her face and crying out. She sunk back into the pillows, taking deep breaths, looking exhausted.

A shrill cry split the air, I froze where I was, my eyes widening. This was it; our baby was here, our little baby! I turned to the mid-wife, as she finished something up, grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around the baby in her arms. She stood with a small smile, rocking the baby as she rubbed it off. "Say hello to your little daughter."

Pride, happiness and so many more emotions filled my chest, making it swell. I was a father, I really was. The mid-wife hushed the baby in her arms, walking over to me and placing the bundle in my arms. I didn't know what to do; I just sat there with the baby in my arms. "Let me see," Bella croaked from beside me. I turned to her, holding out the little bundle to her.

This was our little daughter, all ours. I was so happy that I could barely speak, but Bella spoke before I even had the chance. "She's beautiful." I had to agree with that, she really was. "She needs a name," She whispered looking at me, we hadn't even discussed this. We hadn't known if it were to be a boy or a girl, so we hadn't even thought about it. I searched for a name that would suit her; I didn't have a chance to say anything, because Bella spoke again. "Sarah," She whispered with a small smile.

My mouth dropped open, had she just said that? She was naming our baby after my mother, she had really suggested it. I felt another emotion swell in my chest; I had no idea what it was. Bella looked down at the bundle that was blinking up at her. "She's defiantly a Sarah." She whispered glancing at me with a small smile.

"Sarah-Alice Renee Black," I whispered, glancing over at Alice, who looked shocked, blinking a little. "You got her here Alice, I owe you for that. Thank you so much." Alice smiled; I knew if she could blush then she would have done, but as it was she looked flattered. I looked down at Bella, who was smiling; I guess she approved of the name. But I had one final thing to say. "Isabella Swan," That got her attention, she looked up at me, her eyes widening. "Will you marry me?"

Bella didn't answer, her eyes widened even further. I could hear Alice holding her breath behind us. "Y-Yes!" She gasped, tears pouring down her cheeks. "Oh…Yes Jacob of course I will!" I sat on the edge of the bed, putting an arm around her and kissing the top her head. Carlisle, Alice and the mid-wife clapped, all smiling, the mid-wife even wiped away a tear.

I looked down at my beautiful fiancée and my darling baby…Sarah-Alice Renee Black. This was the perfect scene…

**15 months later… (Third person POV)**

"Come on Sarah," Rosalie coaxed gently, holding her arms out for the little girl to walk into. "Come to Auntie Rose." Sarah put her head on one side; she was clutching the couch to stop herself from falling. "Come on," Rosalie carried on, smiling a little.

Sarah-Alice had been left in the care of the Cullens while Bella and Jacob were out. Emmett came into the room; Sarah squeaked happily and took a few steps towards him, her arms outstretched. Not being very good at walking yet, she stumbled, but Emmett's vampire speed allowed him to catch her before she fell. "Silly Sarah," He teased, tickling her gently, she giggled. Rosalie looked put out, crossing her arms.

Sarah was dressed in a little dress, picked out by Alice, her black hair stuck out everywhere. She had Bella's big brown eyes, she looked a lot like Bella, but her hair was her father's. Just then both her mother and father entered the room, his arm slung around her shoulders. "How was the scan?" Alice asked, from the couch where she was sat. Emmett passed Sarah to Bella, as she had stretched out her arms for her.

"It was fine…" Bella smiled, taking her daughter in her arms. "Actually, we have some news." The married couple glanced at one another, smiles on their faces. "We're having twins!" Alice jumped off the couch and squealed.

"Seriously?!" She asked, Jacob nodded, grinning for ear to ear. "That is great news! I can do double the shopping now." Bella rolled her eyes a little. "Uh oh, Seth and Embry are coming," She told them, catching their scent on the air. "Better tell them the news."

As soon as the two entered, they were told, both gave their congratulations…

Two clans, completely against each other, had been brought together by something as simple as the love shared by two people, though to be honest, love is rarely ever simple….Love has a special way of bringing people together. You can run from it, you can hide from it and you can deny it, but you can never change it, or try to stop it. Love will happen…and when it does, things could change for the better!

**So it ended happily after all. I had fun writing this…it got all soppy at the end, but I can't help that now. The added on bit is a little lame, but never mind. Hope you enjoyed it, thanks for reading. And also a big thanks to all of you who reviewed!**


End file.
